Paper Cuts
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: UNDER RE-EDITING/BRIEF HIATUS: There are dangerous secrets that should never be known to the world, just as the saying goes: some things are better left unsaid. Yet, has Len crossed the line playing games with his student, while disguised as a teacher?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have to admit I hated how this has started out. It was rushed and the days were confusing…at least to me.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Miku's heavy eyes shot open when her alarm clock went off.

She stared at the glowing red numbers that seemed to mock her in some way that made her turn away, ignoring the protesting clock. A minute had passed that felt like an hour and she finally sat up, snoozing the bleeping alarm clock. Her eyes, tired and body aching from sleeping the wrong angle, the teal-headed teen stretched her muscles, moaning at the great feeling.

Sometimes she wondered why she never told anyone close to her about her being bullied, or maybe it was that she had no one close besides Rin. She was the only one she trusted, no one else. There was no one else to go to except her.

Kagamine Rin was the one who comforted her and let Miku cry on her shoulder. She was her one and only true friend who gave her love and cared for when she felt like disappearing into the thin air filled with laughter and fingers pointing at her. She wondered, what did she ever do to deserve being humiliated and the most hated person at school.

She did nothing to anyone and yet they treated her as if she did the worse thing to people. Miku wished they liked her then maybe she could smile again, maybe mother would love her, too.

She entered the school, avoiding people who gave her looks. Why would they treat her like this, as if she was some kind of disease? The teal-headed teen grit her teeth, ignoring the eyes that pierced in her and changed her shoes.

In that instant a hand slammed shut her shoe locker, startling her that a small yelp escaped her lips.

"Hey, you," the voice was sharp, wanting attention from the teal-headed girl.

Miku already knew who it was just from the strong perfume and the all too familiar voice. Already, she could feel the tremor in her voice before she could even utter a word.

"Y-yes?" her answer was so quiet that Lenka almost strained to hear with annoyance.

"Is this yours?" the blonde-headed girl dangled a notebook in the air. It was her filled with notes from class and if she didn't have it, she would be in trouble. The teal-headed girl flinched as the others snickered and stepped closer to her.

"Please…please give it back." She didn't dare look at her, which was the mistake she had done. Lenka grimaced and barked at her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Fear crawled in Miku making her lose all muscle in her legs. She had to lean against the locker to support herself and slowly she lifted her eyes to look at the other teen. Her teal eyes filled with horror, begging to be spared. Lenka hated her eyes so much that she had the urge to gouge them out. She snarled, but remembered why she wanted to see this weakling of a girl.

"You want this back," she began to taunt the helpless girl, "then I suppose we could make a deal."

The teal-headed teen hesitated as Lenka's group of friends began to laugh. Other students watched, not doing anything.

Why wasn't there anyone helping her? Why just stand there and watch like this was all just an act for a drama show on TV? It wasn't and Miku wanted to scream out for help, yet nothing came out.

Why wasn't Rin here when she needed her the most? Unfortunately she had family issues she had to take care of and it left Miku alone with no one to help, no one to cry to. She often asked herself why was she so weak?

Miku didn't understand her life. Maybe she wasn't meant to live after all, maybe she should had killed herself after all instead of listen to Rin - no, she had to stop thinking about this.

Swallowing down her fear she had the small courage to ask."What kind of deal?" though she asked, she feared of what the answer would be. It would surely be something to humiliate her, like all those other times she made a deal with Lenka.

"You have to buy each of us lunch…for a week!"

Miku winced at her loud voice that seemed to pound in her ears. Other students just either went to their homeroom or watched as the blonde girl and her group tormented her.

"Yes, I promise to buy you lunch for a week!" the teal-headed girl tried not to stumbled over her words as Lenka snickered.

"O-okay, Hatsune-san," she attempted to mimic the way Miku stammered and said so in the highest pitch she could manage that her voice cracked. Immediately tears filled her eyes as the blonde threw the notebook in the trash. "As if I would let _you_ buy _us_ lunch. You'd probably just get us the wrong thing and I bet you don't even have any money."

"Oh, too bad you don't have your notebook anymore. Are you going to cry like the baby you are?" Rui was one of the 'friends' in Lenka's group. She was just as bad as her.

The taunt was true; she felt like sobbing to the world. She slowly shook her head, feeling the hot tears beginning to pour over her eyes.

"You're such a pathetic girl!" Lenka and Rui laughed along with the others.

Miku just wanted this to stop; she just wanted it all to stop. She wished time would freeze and she could run away, but that would never happen. This was reality and nothing magical happened in reality. She was just being ridiculous.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to class leaving her behind to let her cry silently. Not one person would care if she cried, because to them she was no body. She was a girl that no one cared for and avoided her like a parasite. She just wanted someone to reach out to her and tell her that everything would be alright.

The teal-headed teen was just kidding herself and went over to the trash and stared down at it. The notebook was on top of papers, wrappers, and many other kinds of garbage. Miku reached into it and saw that it was still clean. She gave it a quick brush and placed it into her school bag, sniffling and wiping her tears with the back of her cold hand.

Walking inside her classroom was no different then going through the front doors of school. There was no teacher in the room and everyone was talking away. It was as if she was invisible.

Where she sat was in the far back where no one would see, even their teacher. Their teacher never called on her since she was in the back. Sometimes they even forgot that she was in the classroom since she was so quiet.

Lenka was the opposite. She sat in the front with her group of friends and their teacher always called on her, depending on the blonde that she always had the right answer, in which she always did. They were popular and attracting attention like always. In the crowd was mostly boys and their eyes weren't looking at their faces, but rather their bodies.

Those boys were too easy to reel in. Lenka just had to show some of her cleavage and a flash of legs and men would fly to her like a dog to a bone.

Miku found it irritating that everyday the boys would always rile up over the blonde girl. The tumult hammered at her ear drums and it always pricked at her in thick annoyance.

Everyone silenced themselves and rushed to their assigned seats as the principal made his way in. He had a rather bright look on his face as he entered and he wasn't usually this happy but composed.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning, Kamui-sensei." The class replied back to the violet-headed man in unison.

"I have some bad and good news for you all. The bad news is that Shion-sensei has transferred away, but the good news is that there will be a new constructor for you second years!"

The students burst into whispering about the situation. Miku on the other hand didn't really care for it; as long as there was a good teacher to keep them out of trouble and able to teach them lessons then she didn't care.

"Settled down; now introducing your new constructor for the rest of the year: Kagamine Len." A man, almost as tall as Gakupo came in. He had rich blonde hair and piercing Royal blue eyes that seemed to freeze anything in his view of vision.

Everyone's –especially the girls– gaze followed the blonde man who walked in and stood next to their principal. The principal cast a smile, already seeing how the class liked their new teacher.

"Everyone, please treat Kagamine-sensei with respect. If they are troubling you in anyway, do not hesitate to call me, Kagamine-sensei. Have a good morning, then." With that Gakupo was gone leaving everyone in the hands of this blonde man.

The whole class continued to stare at their new teacher with interest. He flashed a rather kind smile at the class, causing many girls to blush or look away. Miku already disliked this teacher and turned away. There was no point in liking a teacher who would just attract girls like that. SHe hated those kinds of teachers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, please take care of me." His smile seemed fake and plastered on his face as he took a bow.

She found him quite strange. She felt as if something about him wasn't right, yet she didn't know what it was. Len rose from standing and suddenly his and Miku's gaze collided with one another.

There was a cold and dark spark and she felt it. It was so cold that she shuddered. The way he looked at her made everything seem different from someone's other stare. She has never been looked at like this and it made her sink into her seat with discomfort.

His smile was no longer on his face but of interest as he stared at Miku with a slight tilt of his head, enough to make him look naïve. The rest of the students didn't know that he was staring and it made everything else around her cold. She almost thought she could see the moisture of her breath as she was caught into his ice-cold, blue eyes.

The blonde man regained his composure and gave a crooked smile, seeming to make everyone comfortable, all except Miku.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves to one another?"

At this all the girls rose their hands, all except her. Len found that a strange disappointment and it was bothering him. He thought she was very interesting and he wanted to know her name, he wanted to know her. "I have a better idea, why don't we go down the row?"

This would surely get Miku to say something about herself.

The blonde man started with the first seat and went down until he was in the middle of the first row. Lenka.

She stood up and bowed, giving Len the brightest smile she could. He on the other hand didn't seem fazed by her dazzling smile, and only Miku noticed that. She blinked in confusion, biting her lip. He had a rather bored expression when it came to the blonde teen's turn.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagamine-sensei! My name is Kagamine Lenka and I'm very dependable with high grades."

"And not to mention popular and very beautiful." Rui added making sure Len heard, whom sat in his chair, rubbing his thumb and index finger harshly together in a strange manner as if his patience was wearing thin.

It made her fidget in her seat. "Liar," Miku whispered as her head bowed and she looked at her desk with anger. She may have been beautiful on the outside, but she was rotten to the core in the inside. Of course, no one would be able to hear that, but Len did.

"Pardon me?" his eyes narrowed at the teal-headed girl.

Everyone turned around to the girl whose face paled in horror. She nervously gnawed her lip, keeping her head down and gripping her skirt. She felt her neck heating with humiliation and her lips dry, compelling her to lick them repeatedly. The blonde-man paid close attention to her responding actions of her body.

"I-it was nothing, Kagamine-sensei!" Miku's face was growing hot as she felt the students' eyes on her. She could feel Len's eyes the most; it felt like it was burning through her, despite his cold eyes. "I'm sorry."

She heard Lenka and Rui giggle very quietly at her reaction. The blonde-man didn't seem to be angry at Miku, but at Lenka and Rui. He didn't say anything to them but only glanced at the girls.

The teal-headed teen stayed silent. Still feeling his eyes on her, she lifted her eyes in a quick glance and their gaze met again.

There was another spark, but this time it was stronger and it burned. His eyes held so many things: curiousness, interest, amusement and a hint of…danger? No, that couldn't be; she was just seeing things at she hoped she was.

She broke their eye contact and looked out of the window nervously. She could still feel his eyes upon her and it was making her very uncomfortable, making her stomach churn.

Why was he only staring at her; couldn't he look somewhere else? Miku bit her tongue and continued to stare out of the window. Len finally continued down the row of students when it came to her turn.

She felt her blood run cold, but stood up anyway. He was the only one who could see her trembling and it amused him. Her face heated lightly and she parted her lips to speak.

"I-I'm Hatsune Miku…and I…" what could she say? She wasn't in any clubs; she didn't do anything in school except her work. She trailed off, causing some students to stare and whisper about the girl.

She was on the verge of tears once again. She felt more frightened, her heart beating faster and her head becoming lighter. Sweat was producing and she continued trembling in fear. Everyone's eyes were on her, listening intently to what else she had to say, though they all knew she had nothing else to utter.

Swallowing she blurted out,"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Len stared at her as she stood there helplessly, like a lost child, panting slightly. "Alright everyone," he chimed in, "let's settle down now."

Suddenly many of the students shot their hands up for questions. Miku saw this coming as she slowly sat down, wiping dry her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform.

"Kagamine-sensei, do you like teaching?"

"Of course I do, what would be the reason to teach you all then?"

Students laughed at the person who asked the question.

"Kagamine-sensei, you look very young, how old are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." The blonde teacher flashed a smile, but the class groaned wanting to know his age. "Alright, alright, calm down. Don't be so shocked at my age, but I'm only twenty-three."

He knew reactions would happen when he told his age; he was very young. Len had just gotten out of college a year ago and took his career in teaching to Crypton High School.

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

Len blinked and pursed his lips at Lenka who had asked the question, the class suddenly going dead silent. "…No, I'm not, as matter of fact." He hesitated before answering. He just knew someone would ask that. "Okay class, enough of questions. Let's begin with today's lesson."

Students took out their notebooks from their school bag and began to copy down notes on the board that the blonde was beginning to write.

Miku glanced at the clock and her heart clenched. Today was going much slower than usual and she didn't like being in the presence of this Kagamine Len. She just wanted this to all end quickly.

She wanted to go home, sleep, and wish that this had never happened.

. . .

Len remembered that when he entered the school building, he could smell so many scents, but above all a strong scent that wasn't perfume overpowered them all.

It was so unique.

He had never smelled anything so intoxicating that made him thirst for the rich and thick crimson of blood. Len had a difficult time trying to keep his composure as the scent was becoming stronger. It made him lightheaded, but in a good way. The strange thing was that _nothing_ made him act like this.

Len had followed the scent and realized that it was coming from the room of which he was to teach in for homeroom.

It was a few days ago that he recently was hired as the new constructor for Crypton High School. Gakupo already liked him from his results in college and the his attitude. Len was just lucky at that time and he was thankful for it.

When he was introduced to the class, he was already annoyed by the way he was already receiving attention from the whole class, especially the females. It was no surprise and he forced himself to become used to the attention he got.

But the only one who didn't care about him was the person of where the strong scent was emitting from.

Len had to smile at this. So it was going to be this kind of relationship, huh? He could tell that the girl didn't like the way he kept staring at her. She already suspected something was quite strange about him. The blonde man was already interested with this girl.

Though he's never knew the girl, something about her was just so alluring that Len couldn't tear his gaze away from the teal-headed beauty.

The way she stumbled over her words and how she was extremely timid and frightened easily; he knew he would have fun with her. It amused him and he could watch her being scared easily. He was cruel yes, but he loved it no matter what.

He couldn't help himself and let his eyes glance over at her repeatedly. Maybe his trademark smile would change her thought about him. That was what attracted attention from others. He had looks, brains, and most of all: he was a blood sucking creature unknown to others.

In other words, he was a vampire. Len had forgotten how long he had been a vampire, but he knew it was more than one-hundred years.

He remembered that he used to suffer when trying to control himself from his thirst of blood. It was too long ago and now Len already knew how to control his diet. But this scent and this girl was making his hunger roar. Len had to bite down upon his lip as the girl avoided any eye contact with him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head to the side. Why was she ignoring him? He was undeniably handsome and it confused him how she wasn't like the others. He made sure he would pay her more attention.

But what confused him the most was how her simple scent and presence could make his hunger go out of control…no, not just his hunger, but _he_ himself.

. . .

The rest of the day went by like a blur.

Miku had her lunch, she had her other classes and then she was going home. As she passed people through the hallways of the school, she was suddenly knocked down, her head snapping back at the movement. She yelped as she fell to the floor and darted her eyes around to see who had done that.

Students snickered as she slowly sat up, looking at her scrapped knees and hands. Lenka and Rui laughed as they walked passed her. Miku slowly picked up her things as the hallways began to clear of students. It was still unbelievable that Lenka had the same last name as Rin had and not to mention their teacher, too and none of them were related.

Within minutes, the students were gone from the hallways. She whimpered as she hugged her school bag to herself for comfort.

"Hatsune-san?"

She heard a faint voice. Whipping her head around she saw an all too familiar blonde man whom walked over to her, seeming as if he was worried about her.

"Hatsune-san, what happened?" though he seemed concerned, his tone was far from it.

Miku tensed as he knelt down, meeting their eyes. He was so strange and she didn't enjoy being in the company of him. She quickly wiped her tears and shook her head.

"It's nothing, Kagamine-sensei." She softly replied back and stood up wanting to be away from him. "Have a good evening, Kagamine-sensei." She rushed to get away, but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist.

"Hatsune-san, don't think I haven't noticed it yet." His blue eyes pierced through her as she looked in them. He was a much different teacher than others. His hand was oddly cool as they wrapped around her small wrist.

"K-Kagamine-sensei…" Miku's knuckles paled as they tighten around her school bag. Before she could say anything Len flipped her hand over and he looked at her palm. "Wait, no—"

But it was too late. He examined her palms and could smell the strong scent of the all too familiar substance. Splotches of blood were slowly leaking out of the wound and she was frantically trying to pull her hand away.

His fangs were beginning to grow and dig into his lower lip. Her blood was undeniably tempting and Len could barely hold himself back.

He released Miku and she stumbled back and onto the floor once more. Len had never met or even knew anyone that could nearly make him lose control over his hunger. Something about this girl was definitely different and he couldn't stay away from her.

No one could make him crave for blood like this. This girl was very interesting and amusing to watch. He would keep her under his vigilance.

After a moment, Len bent down and looked straight at her.

"What happened?"

She hesitated as he didn't move or look away. She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand. "N-nothing, it was nothing."

The blonde sighed still sitting on his heels. His eyes suddenly flashed with a wicked spark. "If you don't tell me I'll have to pry it out of you."

She could hear the purr rumble in the back of his throat as he said the words. Miku shuddered and Len chuckled. "You're cheating," her voice croaked.

Len was surprised by her answer and leaned in closer to her, his lids lowered over his Royal blue eyes as he stared straight into her teal ones.

"Cheating?" it was a rather childish word to use.

Miku gave a slight nod, backing into the wall. "You can't pry answers out from women. It's…not fair." She attempted to use her school bag as her shield.

"Really; prove it then." His lids were still lowered over his eyes and a smirk was making its way to his lips; that devil of smirk.

"This is wrong, Kagamine-sensei." Her back hit the wall and he was coming closer. She shuddered as hecontinued to flash that wicked smirk. Miku already hated his smirk, already hating his eyes, and already hating everything about him. She didn't want to be here right now; it was scaring her.

"It's wrong? How is it wrong to get you to answer who did this to you?" Len tapped a finger on her knee which was drawn to her chest. The blood smeared upon his finger and Len glanced at it.

"What—"

He silenced her as he swallowed thickly. It was starting to become unbearable. She watched carefully as he brought his trembling finger to his lip. Len's tongue flicked on his finger that was thinly coated with her blood. She was shocked by his action, but couldn't look away.

Len could feel the blood run down his throat as he swallowed. Her blood was different; it was rich and savoring. He pulled his finger away, a string of saliva connecting from his tongue to his index finger. The string of saliva broke from the distant and he wiped it on his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry." Len looked up at Miku and she blinked.

"May I leave, Kagamine-sensei?" she was afraid to look at his eyes to see what they were holding.

"No, not until you tell what happened."

She hesitated and bit her lip. Len couldn't help but notice the way she became when flustered. "I…I-I tripped."

Len hadn't seemed convinced, but he let her go anyway. "Wait,"

Miku froze, almost falling. "Y-yes?"

"That Kagamine Lenka sure is something…isn't she?" he only asked that on purpose to see how she would react. He narrowed his eyes as Miku flinched.

"I suppose so." she escaped before he could say anything else.

"Don't think I'm so stupid Hatsune Miku." Len murmured as he clenched his bag.

. . .

The next day Miku was glad Rin was back.

"So I heard that there's a new teacher?"

The teal-headed girl gave a dazed nod. "Hey, you alright?" Rin looked at her, but she avoided her gaze. Yesterday's situation stuck to her and she couldn't go to sleep until late last night. She had bandages over both her knees and palms.

This morning Rin tried to get Miku to answer her how she got them, but all she did was say that she fell. Of course Rin didn't believe her, but she let it slide this time.

However, Rin was still concerned. She gave a nod in reply.

"Miku-chan, if anything is bothering you, tell me, especially if it's about that Kagamine-bitch."

She stayed silent. They entered the class room and saw Lenka and Rui sitting in their seats. Rin seethed at them and Miku tried pulling her away.

"Rin-chan, don't do anything that will get us in trouble." she squeezed her hand and pulled her away.

The blonde listened to her friend's worry and obeyed. "Alright, but only this time."

Miku gave a weak smile as they took their seats as well. The bell soon rang and Len came inside. Everyone sat up straight and smiled.

"Stand," everyone stood, "bow," everyone bowed, "good morning class."

"Good morning, Kagamine-sensei." All the students answered in unison. Rin glanced at Miku and saw her pale up.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, seeing that she looked uneasy. The teal-headed girl gave a slight nod.

"Excuse me…Kagamine-san and Hatsune-san, but what have you to share with us all?" Len looked over at the pair from over the rims of his reading glasses. "Quite a strange coincidence that our last names are the same, no?" he implied to Lenka, her, and himself.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagamine-sensei, but as you can see Hatsune-san isn't feeling well so I was just comforting her." Her voice snapped and students gasped at her retort.

A smirk played its way to his lips at her reply. "Do you speak this way to other adults?"

"Of course, but only if they're annoying nosy adults."

Miku looked at Rin and held her down. She looked over at Len and bit her lip. He could see hope in her eyes and he waited to see what would happen next. "Rin-chan, don't do this." Her mellow voice whispered as she tugged at her friend's uniform sleeve.

"It's already too late." She brushed her off.

"No it's not, just apologize!" Miku pleaded.

"I'm not going to apologize to someone like him."

Len parted his lips as he watched Miku plead her friend. Even if they were whispering, he could hear them clearly as if he was next to them. He chuckled to himself as she looked desperately at her friend and then at him. Miku was that worried about her friend even if she was getting bullied. Only a true friend deserved one like her.

A sly smile made its way to his lips. "Fine, then detention for both of you." Len took off his glasses and pointed to the pair with the handle of them.

Both Miku and Rin blinked in shock.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: *second years - second year in high school for Japanese. There are three years in a Japanese high school. Gakupo referred the class as second years, because they're in their second year of high school.

**I will use Japanese honorifics in this fic. When in Japan, people call others by their last name only for respect and unfamiliar. You can only call people you know well by their first name. Honorifics are -chan, -kun, -san, etc.**

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Len is a cold-hearted sadist who likes making Miku suffer a bit. He enjoys tormenting, taunting, scaring, and teasing her for his own amusement and entertainment. But just because he likes doing this to Miku that doesn't mean he likes/loves her.

Yes I know, I know, I'm so mean to Miku, but I love her.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

How was it that both Rin and Miku had detention when they didn't do anything to deserve one?

Since Len didn't want them interacting with each other he placed them into two different rooms, and another reason was because he wanted to speak with Miku _privately_. He had somehow managed to convince another teacher to watch over Rin while he had the teal-headed student.

Her muscles completely tensed as Len slide his door shut and gave her his trademark smile. Her blood ran cold when she heard the slightest sound of the door being locked; this had meant no one was able to get into the room. She was all alone with him.

"How lovely it is to have you here with me Hatsune-san." Sarcasm was already enough to hear from him and it made Miku cringe.

She looked down at her lap to avoid looking at him. She would understand if Rin only had detention, but why her as well? She didn't want Rin to have detention, but Len made a good reason enough to have Miku in detention as well. Damn him. She didn't know how he had done it, but now she was here with him in detention.

She noticed him advancing towards her, and a chill plucked at her spine. He placed his firm hands upon the desk where she sat and she thinned her lips in disdain. Len slowly bent down and searched her innocent eyes that filled with horror. She looked away not wanting to be here, not wanting to be here with him. She was even showing him through her body language that she wanted to leave.

"Miku," she shuddered as he said her first name. It was considered rude to have someone unfamiliar to you call you by your first name. Everyone was to call others by their last name unless they knew them well enough.

"Miku," his tone was lower this time, rumbling at the back of his throat. As if she were next to him she could hear it. He looked at her again, just the way he did earlier. "Miku, look at me." Len grabbed her hand and took it in his, yet she still refused to look at him.

He chuckled, as he stood and made a grab for a chair. Placing it in front of her desk, he sat in backwards and looked at the teal-headed girl. He appeared to be wanting something, perhaps to play a game. Miku shuddered in disgust, as if to have seen something disturbing enough to make her vomit.

"Miku; such a fine name to be _wasted_ on a girl with a timid personality…"

Her face burned with rage as she gripped her skirt to keep calm. No matter what he said she had to stay down and quiet. She wouldn't let his stupid words penetrate her and make her weak. It was just words after all - oh, but sometimes words hurt more than a bullet being hit at you, though Miku had never been shot at.

Len laughed lightly, as his eyes traveled her face seeking her eyes. He laughed it off like some kind of joke. It was such a sick joke indeed. "Did I offend you?"

She ceased to speak to him and she turned her head away in rejection. Her neck came into view and Len's throat clenched in thirst. He didn't have anything to eat since almost a couple weeks ago. His blue eyes wander the milky glow her pure skin gave off. It was tempting and Len leaned in a bit further.

He could survive a couple weeks without feeding; it was simple enough. Yet with Miku around he felt as if he could no longer get a grasp of himself. He felt like she was trying his patience by purposely ignoring him to push him to the edge. Her neck was bare and exposed to him; she was vulnerable.

If he wanted he could just reach out and clamp down on it. He could almost feel her blood rushing into his mouth, the warm fluid that would seem to never satisfy his hunger, and this time he may not have gotten enough. She was obliviously teasing him and for that he could not hold himself back. He had to strain himself from entrancing her, reaching out and caressing her revealed neck. He imagined it would feel like the smoothness of porcelain or alabaster.

"Why won't you speak with me?" Len sounded hurt on purpose, his lips twitching into a smile, as she flinched seeming she believed him. Still keeping silent, she spare a quick glance at him. He was surprised she even forced herself to look at him, despite it only being a side-ways glance. Ah, she was really was provoking him. "You have a good friend, Rin I mean."

Miku finally leered at him, her eyes filling with annoyance. "Excuse me, Kagamine-sensei, but it's rude to address your students by their first names and without honorifics, especially when you're not familiar with them." Though she looked afraid when pointing this out, her voice was strong.

Len's smile widen. "Oh, how rude of me." Miku could tell he liked using sarcasm. It was irritating. "I'm sorry, I can't help but call any of my students by their first name. It makes it more comfortable, unless you find it discomforting?"

He stared at her face and she looked away once more, her lips thinning. He could tell she was very uncomfortable and wanted to be out of this situation now, but detention was _far_ from over and Len loved every second of this. He couldn't keep himself away from this girl. It was ridiculous how a simple girl as Miku could make him act this way.

"Can you please not call me by my first name?" she fidgeted in her seat.

"I don't think so, Miku." He watched, pleased, by her reaction, as her face heated furiously. "You're blushing; it seems appropriate for someone like you." He was so rude, not even giving mercy. Tears blurred her vision.

Miku bowed her head and Len laughed lowly, but stopped when he saw tears fall. He hadn't meant to make the girl cry, but it was just so fun to watch her. He gave a slight frown and reached for his handkerchief. He didn't hesitate to make a grab for her face to lift it up. He knew that if it was any other human, his heart would never clench in hurt or guilt if he saw them weeping.

He had never such a pain-filled face as hers that it actually made his heart ache in guilt for the first time centuries. She stopped crying and the pain was gone from her face when he saw her staring at her like she was something valuable.

Len blinked and quickly resumed his composure. He gave a smile and handed Miku the handkerchief who hesitantly took it and timidly wiped her tears away.

"You're quite the interesting girl, Miku." He propped an elbow on her desk and rested his cheek on his hand. "I've never met anyone like you before," he saw her clench the handkerchief, "very interesting indeed."

"Kagamine-sensei, please stop calling me by my first name without the honorific." Miku's eyes harden for a moment before darting to gaze at something else. He still held her face and she pulled away.

He didn't let go, but pulled her face closer. "I'll stop calling you by your first name, but only if you tell me what's wrong."

Miku blinked defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kagamine-sensei."

He laughed loudly and released her face. He threw his head back and ran a hand through his blonde hair. She watched in confusion. Giving a sigh, he stared back at her with one arm slung behind the back of the chair.

"I'm not stupid Miku."

Now, she had snapped. "Why do you do this to me?!"

Len was surprised by her anger, and smirked. The urge of teasing her was so bad that he couldn't hold back anymore. "Do what to you?" his voice nearly trembled.

She backed away in her seat and glanced at the clock, realizing she yell at him. Now she fully had his attention and it was her stupid mistake. "You…"

"I do what?" the blonde raised an eyebrow with that damned smirk plastered upon his lips.

"You paid me more attention than the other student today, even if you are a new teacher!" Miku bit her lip as she felt his eyes on her.

"Is that so?" he grinned at her slight nod. "Do you want to know why?" his grin grew as Miku gave a hesitant nod. "It's because I knew I would like you when I first saw those pretty eyes of your; it was entertaining me and amused me like a toy to a child when I realized you are so shy. You make me stare at you, so it's your fault." A wicked grin flashed on his lips and Miku never felt more rage.

"My fault, it's my fault?! You're the most rude and cruelest teacher ever! Does it make you happy when I am in that state of being humiliated?" Len's wicked grin widen at her anger. "Does it make you that happy that you're making my life more miserable? Being the victim of bullying is already enough for me!" the words slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself and in that instant the grin was wiped from Len's face.

Miku shot out of her desk and darted for the door and unlocking it, but he was so inhumanly faster and wrapped his cool hand over her wrist. Dammit. Len pushed her away from the door and quickly relocked the door. She felt her fear crawl back in her as she back peddled too fast and fell. She whimpered when Len came over to her and crouched down to her size.

"You're being bullied?!" he sounded so raged. "I know if you're lying Hatsune-san, don't try anything stupid."

Miku shuffled away, but Len caught both her wrists and yanked her to him.

"Answer me; are you being bullied?" Len's eyes harden compelling her to nod urgently. She hated being so weak and always crying. "Who's bullying you: Kagamine Lenka?" he was frantically searching her eyes, getting closer to her face.

Miku gave another fast nod and he growled dangerously in anger. "Dammit, why in the hell didn't you tell me?!"

Her mouth went dry. Did he care for her that he was even angry with her for not telling him?

Len read her thoughts through her eyes and quickly stood, clearing his throat.

"I-I—"

"Hatsune-san, if you were being bullied why didn't you tell anyone?" he pulled her up by her upper arms with ease, as if she weighed of nothing. "Hatsune-san, answer me."

If he cared for her he could have least be kind to her. He didn't really care for her, did he? He didn't and Miku felt her heart clench. "Stop." Her voice was barely above a whisper that even, as vampire, Len couldn't hear it, causing him to look at her with nihilism.

"I'm sorry?"

"Stop concerning yourself into my business that doesn't need your help, and you…y-you're just my teacher! You're not my parent and I don't need your comfort!" Miku huffed as Len gaped down at her.

She glared at the floor, hoping to burn holes so he could fall through. Detention wasn't over yet, but she didn't care. She grabbed her bag, darted over to the door, unlocking it, and ran out.

Len stood there staring after her and finally let out a sigh. This girl was something alright. He went out of the hallway and looked around. She was just disappearing around the corner.

Frowning with disappointment, he strolled over to a room across the hall where Rin was placed in. She heard the teacher lecturing her about something and when he entered the teacher stopped.

"Kagamine-sensei, how are you this evening?" she gave a smile and he smiled back.

"Thank you for watching over Kagamine-san, but I want to speak to her alone." The woman nodded and left with a flushed face. All humans were the same when it came to him. Once she was gone Len shut the door and locked it. No, but Rin and Miku were different from the others. He faced the girl whom was seething at him.

"Calm down, Kagamine-san," he said before Rin could let out string of argument. "I want to talk to you about Hatsune-san."

Rin froze. "…Go on."

"You see, I was talking to her," he eyes her as she snorted, "and she accidentally said that she was being bullied by Kagamine Lenka."

The girl's blue eyes widen with horror. "_What?_"

"Yes, and I want to discuss this matter with you."

She then glowered at him once more. "This has nothing to do with you—"

"It has everything to do with me." Len firmly announced. "As her and your teacher I am responsible for my students. Now will you tell me about your friends bullying problem and let me help, or let her suffer through it?"

Rin pondered over this carefully and looked around the room for a moment. She finally sighed after a minute or so. Len smiled and Rin still had that hard glare at him. He liked her personality; strong and stubborn, compared to Miku who was weak and timid.

This Kagamine Rin was almost as interesting as Miku. Due to her strong personality she wouldn't be as fun to tease as Miku would. While the blonde would rage on and try to fight back, the teal-headed girl would just sit there crying. Len liked Miku better, but Rin was pretty amusing as well. If Miku ever fought back, Len wouldn't care, it would make it more fun - a timid girl fighting back. He would keep Rin in mind anyway.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but on one condition." Rin held up a finger, causing her teacher to raise an eyebrow.

"The condition?" he urged her on wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Do not tell Miku-chan I told you any of this, or Kagamine-san - in fact don't tell anyone I'm informing you about this; deal?"

Len pursed his lips in thought. "Deal." He glimpsed at her whom gave a slow sigh as she parted her lips to tell the story.

"Miku-chan is - _was_ a kind girl who was willing to help others and always smiling and happy; that's how we became friends. Even if she is shy, she's strong and has a good heart. Miku-chan made friends easily and was always thinking positive. She tried her best to find out a way to make everyone happy even in the worst conditions. She was loved by all and considered a role model. No, she was not popular. She was just an average teen girl who everyone adored and they all wanted her attention.

"But, it was somewhat of a mask that she wore. Her mother had left her as a child to marry some other man leaving her and her father alone. Her father loved her dearly, but he was afraid that he couldn't take care of her. He married once more and it turned out that the woman he married was only a gold-digging monster. She bankrupted him and her father had no money left to provide for him and Miku-chan. He then put her up for adoption and left trying to find a job, hoping that he made the right choice.

"Miku-chan was adopted by a mother whom doesn't love much. She doesn't abuse her or anything, but doesn't really care much of her. Miku-chan is living without love." Rin sighed, but continued. "No later when she entered high school she and I became friends. That's when she started wearing that happy mask trying to hide that she was adopted. That was also when Kagamine Lenka came. She heard that Miku-chan was the happiest girl and was so kind and making friends as if she was popular when she wasn't. Kagamine Lenka wanted to make Miku-chan suffer for attracting attention so much."

When Rin stopped Len finished for her. "And now Kagamine Lenka bullies Hastune Miku just because she thinks Hatsune-san is an eyesore and stealing away her fame."

"Yeah," her voice cracked. "I try my best to help Miku-chan and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Once she even tried committing suicide. It got so bad that she even attempted to do…that." Rin scrubbed away her tears. "I have to keep an eye on her and try to be the best friend she's ever had. I don't want her to disappear."

Len smiled kindly. He stood and patted her shoulder. "Your a good friend of hers. As long as your her friend, she won't do anything. Just be cautious. You can go now." Rin nodded and left. Len gave a sigh.

What was he going to do with her?

. . .

Miku was startled as her alarm clock went off.

She quickly got ready. Her mother gave a slight scowl. "You're almost late. Your breakfast is over there on the table. I'll be late tonight so eat the left over from yesterday's dinner." She gave a nod at her mother's say and tired to eat her breakfast quickly without shoveling it down. Meiko sighed at her adopted daughter.

She didn't hate her, or love her. Truly, she didn't even know why she adopted the girl. Meiko didn't get her for house chores or to use as a slave, but she didn't desire a daughter either. She didn't know why she got Miku when she didn't want either of it, but when she saw her, she had a feeling that she had to get her. Meiko shrugged and left with a small bid of goodbye.

After Miku had finished her breakfast she placed them in the sink. Picking up her school bag and making sure she had everything she needed she rushed to the subway to school.

Wait, why was she rushing to get to school? Miku didn't want to see Len. She grit her teeth and felt the sudden urge to go back home and call that she was sick. But it was too late, she was already on the train and headed to school. When the train stopped, Miku hesitated but was yelled at. She had to go to school no matter. She received good grades, but she was not happy at all.

Just the sight of the building gave her goosebumps.

Students whispered about her as she entered the building. No one would expect Miku to suddenly have detention when she did nothing. But they didn't know the real reason behind to it. Just when Miku entered the building she expected to have Lenka at her like a predator, but she wasn't here.

Miku nearly sighed in relief, but didn't want to jinx herself. Instead she changed her shoes and suddenly found herself being called over by the famous teacher himself. It had already been a couple weeks since her detention. Len didn't have his smirk upon his face like he always did, but a rather serious one. She swallowed thickly and hesitantly walked over to him. She just had a feeling that it was going to be about that incident two week ago.

During those weeks Miku had avoided Len and he did the same for some strange reason. During the end of the day he always tried to talk to her, but she would escape.

"Kagamine-sensei, I—" her words died away as Len yanked on her. Students were shocked as they zipped past them. Before she could collect everything together she was pushed into her homeroom and heard the door being locked. Miku felt fear crawling up her throat. "Kagamine-sensei, what are you doing?!"

Len smiled as if he hadn't done anything. She didn't like this man at all. "Hatsune-san, I would like to have a word with you about Kagamine Lenka." Miku backed away.

"Kagamine-sensei, you can't go into the lives of your students."

"Ah, speaking up for yourselves and others when you're so timid and especially when Lenka-san's your bully; I'm truly shocked, Hatsune-san. What I'm just asking for is that you answer my questions and I let you go." It seemed like a fair deal, but he was trapping her like a stupid helpless rabbit.

She hated when she was cornered; it made her weaker than she already was. No - she wasn't going to let this man overpower her just because she was smaller.

"And…"

"And?" Len was surprised that she was actually saying something.

"You have to leave me alone. You can't speak to me unless you're asking me a question during class." Miku stood her ground and stared straight into his blue eyes. Len was finally smirking.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun. I can't talk to my own student; how unfair." He pondered for just a moment before looking back into her eyes. They were eyes that he's never seen before. He was drawn to them like a jewel. "I say no deal. Nothing else amuses me besides you, but I will promise that I won't try and humiliate you in class, just as long as I can _after_. You answer my question, I release and leave you alone only _during_ class, deal?"

Miku bit her lip - how did he make this up?! He backed her into a desk. She couldn't easily get away from him; Len trapped her. With both his arms set beside her on the desk she couldn't escape anywhere. He was too close for comfort; too close in her personal space; close enough to set his lips upon hers.

She bowed her head and grit her teeth as she found herself seated on the desk. She hated him so much; she wished he never existed. A gasp escaped her lips and she snapped her head up. Both her and his eyes were wide with shock. Miku _never_ wished for anyone to never exist before; she wasn't the kind whom would think of that.

As if Len had read her thoughts he had the same shock written on his face. She blinked in puzzlement, but he didn't say anything. He stared into her eyes.

"I'm waiting for an answer and if you don't hurry students will come and suspect us. They might think we're having a secret relationship and you'll be transferred to a different school, but that's alright because you won't be bullied by Lenka-san, right? Oh, then that means I can't see you either." Len was teasing her.

"You're only saying that for your own desires." Miku griped her school bag and held it up between them, but she felt a cold hand on her knee and a shriek nearly slipped from her lips. He was touching her; her teacher was touching her?

Molester: that word was running through her head and pounding in her ears. That word somehow got into her mouth and almost escaped if Len hadn't clamped a hand over her lips.

"If you say anything someone will come." His cool breath hit her face making her back tingle. "And if you think I'm a molester, then that's your fault. You make me do things that will get us in trouble; you make me feel like doing forbidden things; you make me think thoughts that I'm not supposed to think about."

Miku almost thought he was telling the truth if he wasn't laughing. She thought she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Hatsune-san, but my hand slipped."

She struggled, trying to push him away and even tried hitting him. He didn't budge or even flinch. Miku clawed at his hand that was sealing her mouth and he winced.

"Ouch; so, the kitty has claws." He released his hand and she pushed herself away. "I'm sorry, but I still didn't get your answer. Maybe we can try after school." Just then the bell rang and she jumped. Len chuckled and walked over to the podium. "Remember my word."

Miku glared at the floor and went to the back to her seat.

"Oh and Hatsune-san I also forgot to mention that we are having the seats changed." No - he had to be lying. She looked at him, her eyes scanning his face to find any signs that he was only joking like he usually did. He wasn't.

She thinned her lips and gripped her desk. She despised him. He was more worse than Lenka. His teasing was more worse than Lenka's bullying. Miku couldn't believe that she'd rather be bullied than bothered by Len.

She pushed that thought away, as students filled the classroom and their seats. Lenka wasn't here today? Miku let her sigh of relief from this morning slip from her lips. She really wasn't here today. Maybe she was ill. She actually felt a bit happy. Just then, Rin walked by Miku.

"Oh, um, good morning, Rin-chan."

Students froze. She never, ever greeted other first. It was usually Rin that greeted her then Miku did after. Others whispered and she felt a blush creep to her face. Why did they have to do this every time as if she was a celebrity doing something that could be gossiped on for weeks. Rin glared and snapped at them and they immediately stopped.

She was shocked, but greeted her back. Her kind smile and Lenka being gone Miku did something she hadn't done in years. Slowly a bright smile lit her face, but it was only for a moment.

The smile had caught all their attention especially Len's. So that was how she looked like when she smiled. Rin slowly sat down staring at her. Her eyes read 'what's gotten into you?'. Miku managed a small smile.

The blonde didn't know what happened, but she was just so happy that she could see her smile and laugh again.

"Ahem, may I have your attention." The class shifted their gaze to Len. "Thank you," Len quickly glanced at Miku. "Today we will be doing seating arrangements, so please gather your belongings." Rin and Len shared a gaze.

She gave a deathly glare and Miku tried easing her down. Len smiled innocently as he began to casually call everyone to pick a paper which was numbered. A chart was tapped on the board and each desk was numbered.

Miku somehow picked the 'lucky' number. She was seated in the front, directly across from the podium where Len was always at. And somehow Rin was seated away from her in the back row.

Rin looked like she would kill Len. The teal-headed girl knew Len did this on purpose. She didn't know how, but Len did this so he could just see her.

Why did he do this to her? This man enjoyed being in her company and make suffer. He was a cruel and cold man. Maybe he wasn't so cold, but rather strange and she didn't understand him at all. Now that she sat in front of the room, Len had her all to himself now. Her thoughts were endless of what he would to do her.

He stared at her and asked her questions all the time. His eyes would roam around the room, but end up gazing back at her. Miku knew he didn't like her, not in that way, but he only liked her because he loved seeing her in the worst conditions.

So, he would like to see her starve to death; he would like to see her being abused? Len turned his head away and narrowed his eyes. He heard her thoughts.

He liked seeing her in pain, but not in that kind of pain; she was thinking too much.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just realized Len is _almost_ like Alucard (Hellsing) in this, just a tiny bit like him, because of his sadist part. There are also moments where Len's caring side is revealed, but rarely. But he only gives slight care towards Miku...oops ;)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The school day had gone by so fast that before she knew it, Len was pulling her back inside the classroom and locking it once more.

Miku was forced to sit down in her seat.

He pulled up his chair with ease and placed it in front of Miku's desk. He sat with elegance and folded his hands.

"Now, how about an answer from this morning?" Len leaned his face close to hers and Miku backed away.

She hated how he always got so close to her. Why did he do this to her? He only did this to her. Why couldn't he bother someone else? Miku looked away and refused to sigh.

"…Fine." Len laughed lowly at her answer as if she were a child.

She felt his cold hands again, but this time caressing her cheek and sliding to her chin. Miku felt him pulling her face to his. Somehow she was staring into his red eyes.

Wait…he didn't have red eyes. Miku was frozen stiff and even if she wanted to move she couldn't.

Her eyes widen as ruby eyes bore into her teal ones. She wasn't hallucinating; she knew it because she was digging her nails into her palms almost hard enough to draw blood.

"K-Kagamine…sensei…" she was losing her voice. All he did was display that damn smirk of his that she hated so much.

"Hatsune-san, I've always had my eyes on you." His lips parted. A flash of white was shown and Miku gasped. Fangs were growing. What in the world was he? "I could smell you blood from miles."

His face was leaning closer to her neck. No, what was he doing?!

Miku opened her mouth to speak, but nothing as a little gasp could come out.

It was too late. Something sharp pierced her neck like twin needles. Her vision became hazy and she was losing conscious.

No, this couldn't be happening…

Miku shot up in bed, no not her bed, the infirmary's bed.

What happened? "Miku-chan? Miku-chan!" she felt arms wrap around her. It was Rin. "Oh, for once, thank goodness Kagamine-sensei was there. You fainted while running in P.E. Kagamine-sensei caught you and took you to the infirmary."

"I…fainted? But from what?" Miku wasn't feeling sick or anything. She was fine, but how could she have fainted?

"You're too weak." Both girls turned to Len. He crossed his arms and didn't look all too happy. In fact he was glaring, especially at Miku. "Kagamine-san, I would like to have a word with Miku, alone." Rin pursed her lips, but left. Miku almost sighed in relief. It was only a dream; it wasn't real.

"Um, Kagamine-sensei, I'm fine—"

"No you aren't. Apparently the nurse said you were diabetic. You didn't have any sugar running through your blood stream and became weak. So you fainted in the middle of running. How unfortunate, you really are weak, physically and mentally."

He was so rude and mean. Miku glared and gripped the sheets.

Len sighed in relief which triggered her to snap her attention to him. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

Miku watched him sit on the edge of her bed beside her and gently caress her cheek. Miku's eyes widen as the dream flashed to her mind.

Once again Len looked shocked as if he read her thoughts and saw her dream.

Len slowly pulled away, realizing what he was doing. He smiled and dug into his pocket. Fishing out a two pieces of candy and handed them to her.

"Eat these." Miku stared at it with cautiousness. "They're not poisonous." Len laughed and unwrapped one. "Here, I'll eat one to prove it to you." He popped it into his mouth and rolled it around his mouth. Miku looked at him. "Come on; just eat it before you faint again." Len unwrapped the second one and held her chin.

Miku blushed as Len slipped the candy into her mouth.

She tasted the sweetness of the candy and the coolness of his skin on her chin…

"No!" Miku pushed him away flinging a hand to her neck as if he was going to bite her. "I-I mean…thank you." Miku never thought she would ever thank him, especially since it was Len.

"Just stay in bed and rest." Len stood up to leave, but not before looking back at her and flashing a wicked grin. "And I hope to get your answer after school." That wickedness reminded Miku that she hated him.

The sweetness of the candy suddenly seemed to disappear and was placed with an awful bitterness.

Miku grimaced in disgust and spat out the candy in the nearest trash can.

It looked normal on the outside, but something was wrong in the inside, just like Len. Miku spit and just then the nurse came in with a tray of sweets.

Once the school day came to an end, Len came to visit her instead. Miku was forced by both teachers and the nurse to stay in the infirmary for the rest of the day.

"The nurse left earlier and entrusted me to lock the doors." Len's smirk showed danger and evil. The door shut behind him and an all too familiar sound of it being locked made Miku flinch. He stalked over to her and twirled the keys in his hand. "You're not afraid, are you?"

Miku shuffled back in the bed until her back met her pillow. She grabbed it and threw it at Len.

Catching him off guard by the strange action Len was hit. He picked it up and looked long at it.

"You know, a pillow won't do any harm." Miku grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her body. "And a simple blanket can't protect you from me."

His deep and husky chuckle pounded in her ears; it was full of mischief and playfulness. He looked like a devil.

Miku didn't care if the blanket couldn't do anything; the blanket was the only thing that she found that was able to make her feel safe, like from the darkness and thunder as a child.

"You know Hatsune-san, we're in an infirmary if you hadn't noticed before; maybe I could play doctor to get the answer from you." Len was pleased to see Miku flush in embarrassment. "It won't hurt, just give me an answer and I'll promise the deal.

Miku held the blanket tighter around her. "You're going to do all this to just get an answer out from me?" She knew all too well that Len would never do anything that would scar her forever. But it wasn't doubtful that he was dangerous and he could hurt her without hesitation.

Len froze for a moment. His lids lowered and he simply ripped the sheets away from her. Miku shrieked, surprised at how easily he could take it from her without struggling to take it.

Miku was gripping it with _all_ the strength she had.

Miku could feel the weight of the bed come down as Len placed a hand beside her. His other slammed into the wall next to her head. Miku flinched in fear.

"A simple question to answer: yes. I've answered yours, now answer mine." Len demanded nearing his face to hers. Miku thinned her lips.

She didn't know what she was going to do, but…

"Get away from me!" Miku had pushed him away, but he held onto her arms and pulled her along with him. They fell onto the bed together with Miku landing on him.

She fell right on top of his chest expecting to hear his heart beat, but…there was nothing; not a single sound as if it was empty. But it didn't really surprise Miku since he was like a heartless bastard.

Miku began to rise, but Len quickly flipped them and trapped her wrist. Miku struggled and fought, but his grip was so strong that Miku winced in pain.

"Ah, stop, you're hurting me!" Len stopped for a moment, suddenly realizing what he was doing. How did he not notice this?

It came to Len that he never was like this.

He would never do this to anyone, not even the one he loved, if he had one. Len never acted like this, it was because of this Hatsune Miku, she triggered something in him that made him do this to her.

He didn't know what was controlling his head until Miku was in pain.

It was as if he was being controlled by someone else. Miku was doing this? A simple human girl was causing Len to act like this?

Len had to laugh, but he couldn't. It was unbelievable. How could just a powerless and weak mortal human do this to him, a vampire that could easily subdue others?

It was ridiculous and so idiotic.

Len loosened his harsh grip, but didn't let her go.

He leaned his face close enough to her neck and let his senses be engulfed by her scent, her sickly sweet scent that made him nearly lose control. He growled causing Miku to shut her eyes tightly.

She didn't know what he was thinking, but she had a feeling that it wasn't good at all. Len felt fear radiating from her once more.

He smirked. Len loved the taste of fear, the look, and smell of it. He had never sensed so much fear, especially from this girl.

He knew he would like her from the beginning and he was right, but he couldn't let himself become too attached.

After all, she was only human.

But he couldn't strain himself from her. She was like no other human.

Len didn't find her like an irresistible meal, he found her like an irresistible queen. A purr emitted from the back of his throat, making Miku sink into the bed.

Len couldn't stay away from her, but damn it, she was only human, nothing more. She was a meal for him, yet even if he would drink her blood he wouldn't be able to see her like his food. She was nothing close to being food.

Miku was something else to him. He would keep her alive, because he felt a strong burning in him.

He _needed_ her alive so he could just see her every day.

He wanted to see her smile and be happy again. He didn't want her to cry and be in pain, but he was the one causing it. Oh, but it felt so good and it was so much fun. Miku would just have to learn to live with it, because it wasn't over.

He wanted to tease and taunt her helplessly; he wanted to see her blush from humiliation and cry from pain; he wanted her to be in great fear caused by him; he wanted to see this human girl tremble before him and resist him no matter how much he pushed her and trapped her.

He was a sadist, yes, but seeing this girl in these conditions pleased him to no end.

He was cruel; he couldn't stay away from doing this to a poor human girl, he loved it, because he was a vampire.

Vampires had no kind heart; rather they didn't have a heart at all. Once turned into a vampire there was no turning back and your heart would stop beating.

Len pulled away from her neck and stared at her face.

Seeing her like this, Len couldn't resist and stay away. He never loved seeing a human like this. Tormenting her was like getting a new toy as a child.

Len chuckled and released her.

Miku slowly opened her eyes to see her own teacher laughing like he had done nothing. Miku brought her arms to her chest to shield herself.

"Ah, Hatsune-san, you amuse me so. Yet, I still haven't gotten an answer from you, have I?" Len sat up and help pull her up.

He was so irritating.

Miku pulled herself away from him. She didn't even want to touch him. He was like a contagious plague. Miku didn't want to be anywhere near him. "Answer me, girl, and I will let you go home, safe and sound."

Miku's breath hitched in her throat. "What does that mean?!" how could he be considered human…unless he wasn't.

A few wires connected and switches flicked on. Miku's eyes widen and realization came to her. "Wait, I…I want to change the deal."

"Oh," Len looked amused. "Do tell," seeming to be interested he neared her. Miku hesitated.

"I…I'll answer your questions, but o-only if you tell me what you are."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and let his fingers dance on Miku's leg. His fingers got higher to her thigh and she twitched. Len smirked as his fingers climbed higher.

Miku was almost left breathless as she gripped his hands tightly and pushed them away before they could get anywhere else.

She closed her legs, but Len already wrapped an arm behind her back and around her stomach.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" damn it, he read right through her. Miku shifted uneasily, as she sat on her legs. "Go on."

She felt herself being clutched closer to him. Why did this teacher do this? Didn't he know it was wrong and he shouldn't touch or do this to a student? But then this was Miku. Wait, but it didn't matter if it was Miku or not, she was still a student.

"Y-you can…can do what you please to me…during and…after class." Miku was stupid for saying that, but she knew him.

He would say something like this just for himself because he was a cold-hearted and selfish devil. But it was the only way to get him to answer her.

"Oh, I can't resist such a deal like that…but, I'm going to have to say no."

That was it. Because Len said no to her deal Miku _knew_ he wasn't a human. But what was he? And he knew what she was talking about. He knew that she wanted to know what he was, whether he was human or not.

Miku gripped her hands and refused to look at him.

"I…I-I…" Miku tried to think of something else to say, but nothing came to mind.

Len chuckled and tightened his grip on her.

Miku winced, her hands flying to his arms. "I hate you." Miku felt tears prick at her eyes, as she felt his hand creep along her thigh once again. "I hate it when you do this to me; I hate how you torment me just to please yourself; I hate your smirk; I hate your laugh; I hate everything about you." Miku couldn't push him away.

She tried her hardest and all Len did was smirk.

"Ha ha, I knew I would enjoy you from the beginning. I knew I would like you when I first set my eyes on you. Even if you hate me so, I _love_ all of it." Another purr emitted from Len and he laughed as he saw tears slid down her cheek.

He licked them away and Miku was shocked. The sensation left burning trails and Miku struggled.

The only reason he would do this is if he loved her, but she knew he didn't, because he was cruel.

She hated him; she despised him; she loathed him that she could kill him without hesitation. Even worse she could slaughter him.

Miku didn't care what she thought. She didn't want to be with him, but somehow something was burning at the pit of her stomach as he glided his finger on her neck.

She hated his touch. She hated how cool it was and how he was doing this to her life.

No matter how hard she pushed herself away from him, he was something that pulled her back like a magnet, or as if strings were attached to her, and yet, as if she was a marionette being dragged back into Len's arms; his hideous arms that touched her like she was nothing more than a doll.

Maybe she was a doll to everyone. She was just a simple doll that anyone could take over and control to do as they pleased.

A whimper escaped her lips as she felt herself being laid down on the bed. She hated the world, she hated herself. Miku wished she was stronger so she could push Len away.

She wished she wasn't so timid and afraid so she could shove his hands away that gripped her tightly. She wished she was brave enough so she could strain away his face from hers.

But she wasn't, yet she could be that person. Even if she tried, Miku was just too weak.

No, it was because she didn't try.

"What's on your thoughts?" Len's breath hit her face that was stained with tears.

His body weighed down on top on hers and he was blocking her from any escape she could take advantage of. Len clearly knew what he was doing and he was enjoying every moment of it.

He wanted to taste the salty bitterness in her tears and the sweetness of her skin. A soft sigh left her lips and Len caught himself staring at them.

They were lush and parted to let the sigh out. Len lifted his hand and surprisingly gave a gentle stroke.

A single swipe triggered Miku to shudder. Her hand flew to his shoulders.

He expected her to try and push him away, but she gripped them instead.

"Please…" her lithe and small body trembled, "don't hurt me, don't touch me, just leave me alone."

So she was begging him instead?

Len growled in anger. He didn't want her to beg him, and hope for him to stop. He wanted her to beg, but resist. That's what he wanted, that's what the aching in him desired.

Len shook her harshly. "Hatsune-san, do you actually think I would hurt you like _that_?!" Len's eyes widen in shock at her silence.

She really would think that he would hurt her as to invade her body and steal her purity? She would think that he would go as to far as to touch her and dirty her?

Len grit his teeth and felt anger boil in him. "Damn it, don't you dare overestimate me like that! I would never do anything to hurt you that that way!"

Miku froze her grip on him tightening.

A small spark of warmth flickered and Len felt it, because he was a vampire. Maybe this was the only time that she would ever see him act this kind instead of taunt and torment her.

Miku let her arms fall and stare up at him.

He would never do that, would he? No, because he only found it pleasing to see her in pain. But having it being your first time hurt didn't it?

She didn't know what she was thinking.

Len sighed and glared at her. "Don't be so stupid, Hatsune-san. If I ever loved you, I would do unspeakable things to you."

A growl sounded in the back of his throat as he clenched his jaw.

Her scent filled his nose again.

Miku didn't move, but those damned tears pooled again.

"Kagamine-sensei," oh, how she hated him. "I hate you so much." scrubbing away her tears didn't help as Len breathed out and let his forehead on hers. "I hate you,"

Len laughed. "Those words coming from sweet lips like yours, how wasteful, just like your timid characteristics." Miku cried at how Len freely did this to her.

"You said if you ever loved me, would you do this to me." Len stopped at her words and heard her whimper.

She was right.

She was only human and he was a vampire. He would freely touch her and do things like this to make it seem like he loved her, but he didn't.

He didn't love her at all. What made him become so attached to her was that she was like no other human he'd encountered. Not a single human or animal had ever succeeded in making him crave for the taste of blood.

Ever since he met her, Len had been growing hungrier and hungrier.

He didn't know how she did it, but Miku was able to make him feel so starved and drink a whole sea of blood. He didn't know how she was doing this to him; how she intoxicated him with her scent; how she made him fill with joy to see her cry.

She was only human, yet nearly had command over Len.

If he ever loved Miku would he do this to her; if he ever loved Miku would he touch her and tease her; if he ever loved her would he make love to her and let no one touch her.

But because he was a vampire, he had enough power to control an army of his own. He wasn't that kind of vampire though.

"I did say that, yes." Len held himself up and stared down at the crying girl. "But apparently something of you is seducing me and I can't stop myself."

His velvet like voice dripping from his lips like crushed silk. Miku could almost hear the playfulness hinted in his voice as he spoke.

She could almost imagine rolls of crimson velvet streaming out and wrapping itself around them. She could almost imagine a thin layer of silk covering the two and blocking them from the world. She could almost imagine the darkness engulfing them and she was the only light against Len who was the darkness.

Len pulled her out from the world and plunged her to someplace else that would make her frightened of him. She had nightmares where she could feel ice cold hands wrap around her body and caress her skin, as if she was a glass figurine.

She would have nightmares of Len's Royal blue eyes suddenly become drenched into a thick blood-like liquid and coat his once blue eyes to ruby jewels. They would stare down at her and then she would see a flash of white.

She would see pure white twin fangs as if they were daggers. Those fangs would sank into her neck and she would feel something being emptied from her, something being sucked right from her.

Miku would shot up in cold sweat running her hands over her face more than once and reminding herself that it's only a nightmare nothing more.

But she was wrong; it is something. With Len haunting her dreams Miku never saw Len the same. She never saw him like a human anymore.

He was a monster.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Remember Len doesn't love Miku...yet.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

In the end Miku took the deal.

As promised, Len didn't say a word to Miku about Rin informing him about her life, though he seemed to be acting weird. He stared at her the whole time.

Miku didn't expect him to ask those kinds of questions. She thought they would be about Lenka, but they weren't. Barely a few of them were of her. The rest of the questions were about her life.

Miku was reluctant about it. Len practically knew everything about her now as if he were her father. He found out that she was seventeen and her birthday was August thirty-first.

"Do you have both your biological parents?" Miku stopped and Len smirked at this. He managed not to chuckle, because he knew what happened.

Miku didn't have her biological parents at all. Miku was just an adoptive daughter at the age of a child and grew up without being loved. She wasn't abused or hated by her mother nor was she loved by her.

"N-no, I don't." Miku couldn't stand being so close to him.

"Hmm, I suppose that's it for now. You may go." Len watched Miku's eyes light and she quickly left. Len stared with a bored expression as he, faster than her, caught her wrist and gripped it.

"K-Kagamine-sensei?" no, just let her go already!

"I've let you go, but I've decided to drive you home instead." that stupid grin of his played on his lips. It was filled with nothing more than no good. Miku felt her heart skip a beat, as Len dragged her. The blonde vampire noticed the air that was hinted of rain that was to come soon.

Locking the infirmary, Len and Miku exited the school building and went off to Len's car. Miku could smell his scent in his car. She quickly became uneasy as she slowly sat down and felt the car vibrate from the engine. Throughout the whole ride, Miku stared out the window, but felt his blue eyes bare into her.

Miku shuddered. In her dream she saw red eyes, like blood, not blue eyes. It was such a strange dream. Miku had a feeling that Len wasn't exactly…human.

Her dream had proved a point that he wasn't human at all, but rather a vampire. But maybe he wasn't a vampire in her dreams. There were many Japanese creatures who fed on blood, but weren't vampires.

Miku was caught in thought that she hadn't heard what Len had said.

"Oh, s-sorry." Her face heated and Len gave a half-smile.

"If I have to repeat again, I said you're going to have to _go home with me_." Len laughed lowly, as Miku snapped her head to him.

"W-what?! No, I – my mother she—"

"Just call her and say you'll be spending a night over Kagamine Rin's house this night." The car came to a red light.

"Why? I have to go home! My mother will come home late and she won't let me—"

"Apparently it's raining harshly. The road is flooded to the street of where you live and they blocked them out. I'm sure your mother will call and say something about it. I have a bad feeling that there will be a small flood. School may be canceled for a day."

Miku thinned her lips, as she glared at him. Just as she was about to say something back her phone rang. Miku jumped at the sudden call and quickly dug into her bag for it.

A dangerous smile made its way to his lips.

"H-hello?"

_"Miku-chan, it's me your mother. The streets are flood and blocked off, so I want you to stay at Kagamine-chan's house for the night. I trust that I won't have to call them and you can explain to them why you're staying over for a night. I'll be staying at a motel. I'll call and see how you're doing tomorrow morning. If school is canceled then stay at Kagamine-chan's house for another night until they say the roads are clear, okay?"_

"Yes, mother."

_"Okay, see you soon."_

The line cut off and Miku was stunned. Len chuckled and drove onto a different street to his home. The streets and houses were unfamiliar, making Miku feel uncomfortable. They pulled into a district with rather large and very expensive houses. THis district was neat and had no trash or anything that looked like it could harm the environment.

She wasn't surprised to see a rather big house as Len pulled up into the drive way. "Let's go, shall we?" The blonde came out and as did Miku. What did she get herself into? As they quickly ran to the porch, rain got them wet. When they entered into the house Miku nearly stumbled.

It was clean and huge inside. Miku sealed her lips, as she respectfully slipped off her shoes. "Sorry for intruding." The mumble was quiet, but Len heard it clearly.

"Have a seat, I'll make some tea." Loosening his tie, Len made his way into the kitchen and left Miku to uneasily seat herself on the couch. She wished she never fainted and just answered him from the beginning. Maybe if she said yes then she wouldn't be here in the devil's den. Miku held her school bag close to her.

A little late Len came over and sat across from Miku. "While we wait for the water to boil, let's catch up on some things, yeah?" it seemed strange to see Len in casual clothing. She never expected him to wear jeans and a sweater. In fact while dressed like this, Len just looked like a college student. But Miku remembered that he was young. Len smiled.

"Cat got your tongue or is it just because of how I am dressed?" Miku blushed and looked away. Len laughed and got up to sit next to Miku. She flinched as she felt the weight of the seat next to her.

She found herself staring at his forearm which was bare due to the reason that he rolled his sleeves up. Miku and Len were still wet from earlier and they were also stuck outside for a moment as Len dropped his keys. A gust of wind blew the rain towards then, nearly soaking the pair.

Unfortunately Miku's hair was damp and still was. Droplets of water would drip from locks of her hair now and then.

Len reached out and grabbed strands of her hair. "Teal hair, I've never seen such a color for hair. It's beautiful I have to admit." A soft chuckle came from Len and Miku felt herself blushing furiously. "So, I assume that you have an adopted mother?"

"…Y-yes."

"That reminds me, do you've any homework?" Len was suddenly looking into her teal eyes filled with realization. "Yes? What is the matter?"

"You…I notice that you speak rather…venerable. In modern time, not a lot of people would speak like you do." Len listened to her slowly say those words while tugging hair behind her ear. Len leaned back into his couch and stared at Miku.

"But, I'm not a human," Miku whipped her head to him. He wasn't joking, he was serious. "I'm…" she knew he was going to say vampire, "a beast." A grin lit his face and a laugh slipped from his lips. "I'm joking."

Miku realized she was holding her breath and let it out. She got excited for no reason. Sinking into her seat Miku held her school bag close to her. He was so mean.

"Would you like to change?"

"Oh, ah, no thank you." Miku still didn't trust him, yet she didn't know why she was in his home. If only she could escape… That was it, when they would go to sleep, she could escape.

Len heard her thoughts and frowned, but didn't say anything. She wouldn't consider the consequences. She could possibly be kidnapped, or worse. Wait, in fact, he would like to see her try.

Maybe he could pretend to be a rapist or possibly a kidnapper, or maybe a pervert and scare her, but reveal that it was only him. He would enjoy seeing her in fear and cry. He knew already that she would cry and say she hated him. That was alright, because in the end she really wasn't hurt by someone else. He only teased her.

No that was too cruel. He thought of something else.

"You're too kind, Hatsune-san. Come, let's go." Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs and into his room. Miku couldn't even try to stop or yank her hand away, but somehow, she got him to stop.

"No! I…I-I said I was fine." Miku pulled her hand away and took a step back. Miku pursed his lips and smirked.

"Sleeping in your school uniform isn't very courteous."

_'What do you know of being courteous? You're nothing but rude.' _

Len bit back a laugh as he read her thought. "But if you insist. Let's head back downstairs, then, hm?"

Miku blinked, but nodded. As Miku sat back at the couch the tea whistle sounded and Len went back into the kitchen. While he was away, Miku began to think of what to do when he went to sleep.

She had to use something to climb down with. Maybe she could pretend to use the bathroom downstairs and get down from there.

She'd be free and he wouldn't suspect it until the morning.

It was perfect. Len came over a few minutes later with two cups of green tea. He handed one to Miku and she gave a quiet thank you to him. He sat himself next to Miku once again and watched intently as she silently sipped her tea.

It was fun to watch her awkwardly sit there, shifting uncomfortably and trying to avoid his stare. Miku could feel his eyes on her and her hair stood on its ends.

"Hatsune-san,"

After being silent for a while now, hearing her name being called frightened her. She jumped, but her tea accidentally spilled on her. The contact of the hot tea made her hiss in pain.

Len jumped at this and grabbed the tea.

"Hatsune-san, you need to be careful!"

Miku was surprised that he actually cared for her. "I thought you liked seeing me in pain." She was so stupid. Len froze for a moment and laughed darkly. She made a mistake.

Miku was harshly pushed down on the couch and felt Len climb on top of her. No. If she wasn't so stupid, she could have kept her mouth shut and Len wouldn't be doing this again. It was Miku's fault and she couldn't do anything. It was no use fighting back.

But Len liked it better if she resisted. It was like resisting his love. Len laughed huskily and trapped her wrists. "You asked for it." His voice was hinted with a purr as his hands reached up to her shirt.

Miku gasped as he ripped it open. She was finally resisting. "No, Kagamine-sensei, don't!"

"What? I was only looking at your burn."

_What?_ Miku stopped and pushed him away. She looked at her chest to see her skin tinted red. She blushed in humiliation as Len gave a laugh. Miku stopped and looked closely at his mouth.

Both his incisors were oddly sharp and a bit longer than the humans. Wait that was right, maybe he wasn't human after all.

Len caught her and sealed his mouth. He smirked anyways and sat up. "Would you like a change of clothes now?" Len proved his point as he pointed at her chest and skirt as well. Miku flushed and turned away.

When Miku was handed a change of clothes they were unsurprisingly big on her. She was given some sleeping pants that pooled over her feet and a long sleeved shirt that slipped off her shoulders and revealed her bra-strap. She was also given a pair of house slippers

Miku had to constantly pull up the sleeves that passed her finger tips. Len teased her endlessly about it and all she did was sit back and hear the taunts run through her ear drums. She managed to finish her tea and her stomach rumbled.

Len chuckled. "I'm a little hungry myself." His eyes shifted to her neck, but he quickly averted them away. He couldn't blow it. Miku already knew that he wasn't human. She was smarter than she looked.

Len made a couple mistakes here and there that could have revealed that he was a vampire, but they were barely noticeable, yet Miku thought so suspicious of them. Len had to admit that she was good at that, but too bad she was so timid and frightened easily.

"I'll make a quick dinner," Miku gave a slight nod. "_But_, I may need some _help_." Len slid behind Miku from over the couch and whispered his last sentence in her ear. Miku shot up and clamped a hand over her ear.

Len gave a devilish grin and walked into his kitchen. Miku was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Hell, she was in his house for crying out loud.

Miku slowly trailed into the kitchen and Len was already taking out food.

Somehow Miku had survived cooking with Len practically breathing on her neck while guiding her through cooking from behind her. This was the worst situation Miku could ever get into.

She didn't know how, but she was able to make dinner without fainting from his touch and how deathly close he was to her. Miku was scared that she was almost getting used to him to always touching and getting into her personal space.

"Thank you for the food." Len said while Miku mumbled. Miku took the smallest bits and was stared at the whole time. "As I've asked earlier, do you have any homework?"

It was so strange to be eating dinner with her teacher. Len wasn't acting like a devil he was like in school, but he was a different…well, he was just acting different. Miku was a bit glad.

"Y-yes,"

"Would you like some help?" he was acting too different. Miku didn't like it. It didn't seem…normal, but not that he was normal.

"Ah, no thank you."

Len pursed his lips. "_I_ may need some help though." Miku was confused as he placed a hand to his chin.

"Eh, for what?" Miku didn't like the way his smirk showed mischief. Miku sank into her seat as Len mouthed the word with a rather seductive expression displayed on his face. Miku hated this. "I-I can't make dessert!"

"If you can make dinner, you can make dessert." He pointed his chopsticks at her, as if accusing her of something she did wrong. "Trust me; I think it'll be more fun and delicious when we both make it." He purred and licked his lips.

Miku had to look away to keep him from seeing her crimson face. Was he trying to seduce her now? First he torments her because he enjoys seeing her in bad situations and now he's trying to seduce her?

Miku shook her head. "No, I can't! W-what if I—" Len wasn't there. Miku's heart leaped in fright. "K-Kagamine-sensei?" her voice trembled and was weak. "Kagamine…sensei?"

Suddenly a pair of hands jumped upon her shoulders scaring her to make her shriek, as if someone would murder her. It was Len who was laughing like no tomorrow. He scared her on purpose.

Tears gathered and poured. Miku scrubbed them away as Len continued to laugh.

"I hate you so much!"

"I've heard." Len easily spun the chair around and met with her. "Anything else you want to say? You're actually quite cute when you blush, though I like it better when you're scared, especially afraid of me."

Miku whimpered and sniffled as she backed into her seat. She flinched as he reached out to her. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, crybaby, I'm not going to hurt you." Len's hands were…warm. Miku's eyes widen at this as he wiped away her tears. They weren't cold and they were actually warm. Maybe he was human.

"Kagamine-sensei, I—"

"Don't cry; I don't want your tears in the dessert, now. Come on." Len grinned and Miku glared softly.

Miku couldn't believe she was making dessert with her teacher. It was the strangest thing she's ever done before.

Len guided her the same way he did during dinner and in the end, the cake was good. But of course Len did make messes on purpose and smear cream on Miku for fun so he could just wipe it off or lick it directly from her face. It was so cliche doing this.

Miku didn't enjoy sweets much. Len was surprised by that and smiled darkly as a thought came to mind. Len looked over at Miku who was poking at her cake like a child would do to their vegetables.

Len took her by the chin and forced opened her mouth.

"K-Kagamine-sensei, what are you do—" her sentence was cut off as he stuff her mouth with the cake that was still warm. Miku was surprised by his action and swallowed it with her face coloring deeply. "W-why did you do that?" she wiped her mouth and shuffled away from him.

"Just being kind. Just eat your cake…unless you want me to mouth feed it to you." Miku distant herself away from him and Len laughed. He really considered this thought. He loved seeing her blush.

Miku was just about to eat her cake when Len held up a hand. "On second thought, I like the idea of mouth feeding it to you." Len laughed with excitement as Miku placed her plate down and darted up the stairs in fright.

Miku's heart pounded with fear as she looked around with panic eating at her heart. She quickly ran into Len's room. How did she get herself into this mess? She could hear footsteps as she desperately tried to lock the door…wait.

There was no lock! Miku gasped and ran under his bed right as his door flung open. Miku clamped a hand over her mouth and felt like she was hiding from a kidnapper.

"Aw, Hatsune-chan, don't be afraid. It's only me." Len could smell her scent and followed it. Bingo; she was under his bed. He put his plate down and disappeared into his closet.

Miku thought he was gone in there looking for her. She sighed in relief and was about to crawl out when she felt two warm hands grasp her ankles and drag her out. Miku screamed, like the kidnapper caught her. She felt her shirt ride up and the carpet chafe on her stomach. It burned slightly.

"Seems like I found the frightened mouse." Len picked her up and flung her onto the bed.

"No, Kagamine-sensei, don't! Please stop!" Len let himself down on her body to keep her from escaping and with one hand grasped the back of her head.

"It won't hurt to eat mouth to mouth, right?" that smirk displayed on his lips, but it was seductive and malicious. Miku whimpered and dug her nails into his back from fear.

Len growled from the contact. "Let's play a game." His blue eyes flashed. "We feed each other the cake mouth to mouth, but we can't let out lips touch. We can't use our hands either. If you lose, I steal your first kiss, if I lose…" Len pondered for a moment. "I tell you what I am and I won't lie this time."

Miku didn't know what she was getting herself into, but if it would mean she could possibly win and find out what he is, then yes, she was screwed.

Len would steal her first kiss though, but it wasn't as if he liked or loved her. "…Okay." It was so quiet.

"Ladies first." Len sat up and handed Miku the plate. "Wwe have to finish it all and no cutting cake pieces bigger for an easier round." Miku swallowed thickly and sighed. She took off a piece and held it with her teeth gingerly. Len chuckled deeply and parted his lips.

Ever so slowly Miku leaned closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. Miku trembled and gripped the bed blanket until her knuckles her paper white. She was so close. The cake began to get closer to his lips.

Miku was careful as she placed the cake into his open mouth and Len ate it up. Their lips nearly came in contact. Miku let out the breath she was holding and backed away.

"Ah, we aren't finished, yet." A shadow covered his eyes as he cut a piece and stuck it in his mouth. Len quickly pinned her down and trapped her wrist. Miku gasped and tried not to move as his face neared hers. The cake piece stuck out of his mouth and Miku slowly opened her mouth, as she shut her eyes tightly.

Len was taking his time on purpose. With her face flushing furiously, Miku finally felt the cake in her mouth and she quickly took it and ate it. Len laughed.

"Bravo." The game continued on until the cake began to get smaller by the minute. Miku nearly slipped as their lips almost touched. Once there was nothing left, but the strawberry, Miku took her last and final turn.

She bit into it, the juice squirting out. It was sweet, but bitter at the same time. Miku slowly leaned in the strawberry coming closer to Len's opened mouth. It wasn't as much fun as Len thought. He was hoping that Miku would lose.

Maybe he could make her lose. Len slowly slid his hand up and towards the side of her stomach without her noticing. With quiet and slow movements, Len brushed his fingertips on her revealing bit of skin.

The contact made Miku squeal and jump forth. Their lips crushed against each other and the strawberry was fed to Len, as he hungrily took it away with his tongue. Miku felt their teeth knock against each other and she quickly pulled back when she felt something warm and wet brush against her tongue.

"Oh, it seems like you lost." Len laughed darkly, as Miku backed away.

"N-no, you – you cheated!" Miku clamped a hand over her mouth and sealed shut her mouth as Len neared.

"Oops, but my hand slipped, again." Miku struggled against Len as he pried open her hand easily. "It'll only be a quick kiss."

"No! If – if you kiss me, I'll tell the school!" Len froze. She had a point, because then if she told the principal that Len wanted to take her to his home, Len could be arrested.

"Fine." But maybe he didn't have to kiss her, but have her kiss him. Len smirked as he lay on his bed. Miku let out a quiet sigh of relief, as she began to crawl off the bed. When her hand landed right beside Len, he yanked on the blanket and caused her to fall foreword onto him.

She felt their lips come intact and Miku realized what Len had done. She tried to push herself off, but Len had flipped them over and kept his lips on hers until Miku nearly bit his lip off.

She didn't get the chance, as Len quickly pulled away.

"Hmm, what can you tell the school now? It was you who kissed me instead." Len laughed while running a hand through his hair. Miku flushed madly, but couldn't yell or blame him. All she did was stomp down stairs and scoff down her cake to try and forget about the kiss.

It wasn't even a real kiss where the mouths were open. It was just a simple lip-to-lip contact, nothing more. But Len could taste so much flavors in that simple kiss.

Len licked his lips and chuckled. "I didn't know you tasted so good, Hatsune-san. But maybe your blood would taste better." Len laughed once more as he came downstairs to see Miku rinsing out her mouth at the kitchen sink.

Oh how he loved doing this to her. He may have not loved her, but doing this to her was what he preferred…for now.

Once the two had prepared for bed, Len said he wanted her to sleep with him, but just joked and said she could have the guest room.

Miku didn't give a thank you, but soon did when she was pushed down onto her bed and Len threatened to kiss her again. When Len left her to go to his own room, Miku lay on her bed for a while.

She watched the clock tick by for minutes, for half an hour, for a full hour. Miku wasn't tired…neither was Len as he sat up in his bed listening to Miku. Len purposely gave Miku the guest room next to his room.

He heard her shuffle out of bed and walk downstairs to the bathroom. Len smirked as he slowly got out and sneaked behind her.

When Miku entered the bathroom she didn't bother to turn the light on as she opened the window.

"Ahem."

Miku froze before she could even slip her hand out, as she heard Len behind her.

* * *

A/N: This is so fun to write, especially writing Len's character.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter has info on Len, so don't skip it. Oh, by the way, whenever I imagine Len in fics, I always think of him _without_ his hair up. So in all my fics (almost) imagine Len with his hair down :)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Miku thought she was safe.

Damn it Len caught her. She was expecting him to scold her, but instead he had that smile playing on his lips. Miku backed into the wall as Len stalked towards her like he was the prey readying himself to pounce upon her.

"I'm shocked that you actually stayed up for an hour and trying your attempt to escape. I thought of sneaking outside and pretend to be a kidnapper, pervert, or possibly a rapist to scare you, but that would be cruel. So I thought of catching you trying to escape. I knew from the beginning."

Miku swallowed thickly. Now that she was caught, she couldn't even imagine what he would do to her. Wait, he just said he knew from the beginning. He wouldn't know unless it was written all over her face.

He must have found out somehow, unless because he wasn't a human and maybe read her thoughts. Len narrowed his eyes at her conclusion. He had to distract her now. He latched onto her wrist and dragged her up.

"I have a perfect punishment for you." his voice was hinted with a dark laughter. Miku didn't like this at all.

"Kagamine-sensei, I'm sorry, I won't try to escape—ah!" she was thrown on his bed and Len shut the door. She heard a click. "W-wait, I thought there was no…lock."

"Maybe you were blinded for a moment when trying to run away from me." Len's eyes flashed and walked over to his bed where Miku was trying to get away from him. "I won't hurt you…not yet, at least."

Here he was already scaring her to death. Miku didn't understand why he liked to take his time playing with her. She just wanted to get it over and done with.

Taking his precious sweet time made it more difficult for Miku to hold her patience. But it wasn't as if she had bad patience. This was Len she was dealing with. It was completely different around him. He made her feel like she was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"It was fun catching you, Hatsune-san, but I know what's more fun." He was coming towards her once again. He looked just like a cat and she felt just like a mouse. Would he attack her now or would he savor this moment and play around with her first before eating her in one bite?

Playing with your food was disgusting. Even if Miku had tried running away, she had nowhere to go. She wasn't safe anywhere outside or inside Len's house.

For who knows she could have locked herself in her room and hide somewhere for a period of time and she would still be found. Miku knew what he would do; he would suggest a game and make her lose. He would claim his prize: her.

Miku gave a shudder as she felt his eyes travel on her body. She knew he didn't love her, so why in the damned world was he doing this to her?

Len was nearing her by the minute. Before Miku could even part her lips to say a single word; he was at her in a flash.

"I like playing with you, Hatsune-san. I like playing these games, as if we're lovers; as if you're running away from my love. It's fun, because it's ironic and it doesn't have anything to do with love, but just seeing how you can survive with me."

Miku had to think of something. She was smart, yeah, she was smart. "Kagamine-sensei…I - I see no point in this when you don't love me. It's…it's pointless when all I will ever do is run away and never give in."

Len pondered for a moment. "It is true…but I like seeing you resist and run away. It's like a never ending game in chase. I keep coming at you and you keeping running away. I'll never tire of this game."

In that instant thunder sounded in the sky and lightening struck. The lamp beside his bed snapped shut and Miku felt fear bite at her.

She hadn't felt fear like this for a long time since she was a child, not including Len. In instinct, Miku threw herself towards Len and wrapped her arms around him. When she was a child she hated it whenever it rained. She always ran to her father to comfort her and remembered his warm embrace when he comforted her.

But this wasn't her father. It was Len, the one she hated, but she felt herself calm down in his arms.

Len was shocked as Miku clung to him tightly. He would usually grin as he found her fear or something to make her cry, but he couldn't tease her. He felt as if daggers were piercing him painfully as if torturing him endlessly. Len grit his teeth, but couldn't push her away as he felt her desperately clutching to him, her nails digging into his skin.

The feeling of her nails in his back felt strange, but Len wasn't going to lie that it felt…good. He let a sigh of content, feeling her small hands on his back.

His eyes widen, as he invaded her thoughts. She wanted to be comforted and even if it was him she was slowly becoming calm. He felt her grip tighten on him as thunder sounded again. A whimper came from Miku as she held him closely to her, as if he would protect her from the bad things in the world.

He felt the warmth of her body pressed against him and the fear coming from her. He felt the way her body was shaped and curved in sheer perfection. The way their bodies were against each other was like a puzzle piece; the pressure of the hips and the atmosphere becoming so overwhelming. Her hands clutching tightly at him for protection and the feel of her every shudder and tremble was making Len delirious.

Len could almost feel her heartbeat pounding against his chest, he could almost taste her salty tears, he could almost hear the whimpering and begging from her lips, he could almost see Miku going back to him in fright. _He could almost picture himself give in into her._

It was funny, because Len was the bad one, but she wanted _him_ to hold her and soothe her. She didn't care if it was Len anymore; as long as he could comfort her and make her feel safe then she was fine being in Len's arms.

Slowly and cautiously, Len wrapped his arms around Miku, shock still running through his veins at her action.

When was the last time he held someone this close to him without harming them? Len couldn't remember and didn't care. Quiet thunder rumbled into the late night and light rain tapped against the windows, like small fingers.

The sound lulled Miku to let her eyes slide close and sleep slowly take over her. Her grip on Len loosened, but that damn thunder crackled loudly once again.

Miku's eyes flew opened and tears pooled. Len didn't know how to comfort a human, but holding her in his arms made her feel safe, even if it was him. Len swallowed a knot in his throat.

There were no words exchanged as Len pulled away from her. He held her tightly to him as if someone was going to steal her away from hi. Len leaned closely to her ear and parted his lips. Miku froze as she felt his hot breath gust in her ear, making it moist. She shudder as Len whispered in a very soft voice, just as smooth as velvet.

Goosebumps flushed on her skin, when she felt his lips graze on her ear. "It's okay," pulling away he looked into her frighten eyes that were alerted. For the first time, Miku wasn't afraid of him. The blonde vampire leaned his forehead onto hers and neared their lips. Miku didn't pull away as she felt his warm breathe hit against hers. Suddenly it felt as if her breath was being sucked away.

He placed a hand over her open eyes, with their lips just barely touching. Miku's eyes flutter shut as sleep took over her and her body fell limp as Len slowly laid her down on his bed.

Len sighed as a loud thunder pierced through the night. Len didn't give a flinch and neither did Miku.

Realization hit him. He chuckled darkly and placed a hand over his face. His blue orbs flashed to ruby jewels. "Hatsune-san is nothing more than a mere human who will bow down to me, a powerful vampire, but…damn it!"

Len grew angry. He wasn't supposed to treat Miku like this. He was supposed to torment her until she cried. She was supposed to hate him, not trust him to comfort her and wipe her tears away. She wasn't supposed to cling to him and trust him to protect her from danger when _he_ was the danger.

But she did so anyway and Len didn't understand it. He knew she hated him; he knew she loathed and despised him, so what was behind this damn reason to protect her?

What was the reason behind this feeling that was piercing him until it hurt him, until it made him ache painfully? Why did he have the overwhelming feeling to protect her even if she hated him and he loved making her fear of him?

Len hated this, but he didn't hate Miku. He didn't hate her at all, because he couldn't.

Even if he wanted to hate her or torture her, he couldn't compel himself to do it. She was so pure and so innocent; he didn't have the guts to lay a single finger on her and rape her. He couldn't do anything with her across the border line of sexually harassing and hurting her. This proved how weak he was.

A vampire: weak? That made him laugh, because if the others seen him in this state being weakened and distracted by a girl like Hatsune…they would steal her away from him.

Len's blood boiled. He was not going to let anyone steal Miku away from _him_. They dare set a single finger on her they would regret it— Len's eyes expanded in shock. He cared for her? Wait, he cared for her? Ha, it wasn't true, because he didn't love her; because he liked to torment her; because he was only interested in her, not in love with her.

So, he wouldn't care if other vampires stole Miku from him, because she was nothing to him.

If she was out of his life that meant he could find someone else to bother, but there was no one else like Miku…it wouldn't matter, there had to be someone like her.

Would that mean he wouldn't be engulfed in her scent that made his hungry rage at him; would that mean he wouldn't be able to see her tresses of teal hair? Every time Len saw them it would remind him of rippling silk falls of water. Her eyes were just the same and glinted brightly. He could see every emotion written in her eyes and the most emotion he saw in them were fear.

Len stared down at Miku's sleeping form. He couldn't think of her like this, because he knew he would never care for her that way, right?

He wouldn't let a stupid and weak human, like Miku, make him love a human. If she feared him, let her be petrified in his presence for all he cared. A sadist he was, and if she was intimidated by him then he was, by all means, a terrifying monster that was detested by a naive girl, like Miku.

She was weak and fragile. _She was fragile_. Since when did Len ever care if he could break her with just a single touch? Wait, he cared for this human? Oh no. No. He wasn't supposed to care for her.

He wouldn't care for her even if she made him feel guilty for what he would do to her. He wouldn't care for her. Maybe if he put her in misery; make her cry herself to sleep; make her beg for mercy to leave her alone.

He would make her so frightened of him that she would refuse to be in the same room as him; he would make her so scared that she wouldn't be able to bear being even five feet away from him…

Len's train of thoughts stopped abruptly. He would hurt her to just make her see that he could be a monster? No, he couldn't hurt her, not physically, not in that way. He wouldn't be able to hurt her anyway.

He couldn't hurt her that way; he couldn't even hurt her that much, because he knew it would pain himself.

He would hurt her in a different way. He loved playing with her and endlessly toying with her. Maybe he could make her assume that he loved her, and then he would ruthlessly break that ridiculous heart of hers.

He would her hurt in that way and make her cry, because he couldn't hurt her if blood was shed. He couldn't see blood from her. He could predict himself. If Len hurt her and wounds were made upon Miku he would lose control.

If it was anyone else, Len could keep himself down, but if it was Miku he would fight through everything that would be thrown at him to just get a single drop of her blood.

That was ludicrous!

Len, a powerful and monstrous vampire that would just crave, thirst, and fight over a damned single blood drop from an ungodly and weak human whose life was meaningless?

Len laughed and shifted his red eyes to Miku. Her breathing was calm and mellow of a sleeping form. She was vulnerable when asleep and Len was still awake. He could do _anything_ to her. He could touch her, hurt her, steal away what was most important to her as a woman, but couldn't because he was pathetically weak.

He cared too much for a feeble human who was bullied, who wasn't loved, and who suffered in grief over her life.

This was why he cared for her, because she couldn't be supported without someone being the stem. She was the dainty and frail petals who needed a strong stem to support her, who could make her feel strong again.

Len hated this, just as how she hated him. He hated how he was losing himself to her.

Just because she refused him that he had to be interested in her; just because she wasn't like the other girls that he had to care for her; just because Miku knew he wasn't human that he couldn't stay away from her.

Miku stirred slightly and Len shot his head to her.

Len saw her shake and assumed she was cold, but searched through her thoughts and saw that she was only having a nightmare. Len could stay up for days without sleep, because when you were a very powerful vampire you could stand through the things that hurt a new vampire.

Some of the beliefs were a bluff, but still true. Vampires could appear as hideous, beautiful, or just as humans. In this case, Len was inhumanly beautiful which was why he was alluring and attracted anyone: men or women.

He had a reflection and a shadow. He looked like an ordinary human with retractable fangs.

If he was ever stabbed with a stake he would just die like a human would if they were the ones who was stabbed.

He could live through sunlight like any ordinary human could.

Decapitation was the same as getting a humans' head cut off.

Drowning was fatal as to a human.

Fire would burn, but not turn him to ashes when just a quick lick of it touched him.

Silver could burn, but it wasn't fatal; it was just like getting a paper cut.

Garlic was nothing to him.

Holly symbols didn't work at all.

Running water? He used running water to shower and wash his hands.

He didn't need an invitation to enter someones home, but it was courteous.

Arithmomania? It was so childish. He wasn't even a mathematics teacher.

But what was fatal was being prolonged abstinence of blood was something he worried for.

He could survive a whole solid month without blood, but any longer than that Len would become a monster. He was lucky that he had a friend who was a vampire himself and donated Len blood packets.

But sometimes Len went out for midnight walks into dangerous woods where animals were the predator.

If Len was a human he would be the prey, but he wasn't. He was the predator and those so called treacherous animals that harmed and killed humans were his prey, or his food.

He hunted little wild rabbits, but they were rare to find. Len was good at his diet, because he wouldn't leave his food lying around where others would be able to find it.

No, Len took what he needed and destroyed the animal without leaving a trace.

A beautiful vampire like him had many powers. He was immortal, but could be killed, because he was over one-hundred years. He had unnatural strength, senses, speed, and healing.

He could shift into a dog or a wolf, because there were no such things as vampires and wolves being enemies. He could change into a bat, but rarely did. And sometimes he would change into a cat as well. Len had mind powers and could easily command people to his will.

Sometimes his skin could be as cold as if he were standing in the winter air without gloves and sometimes they could be warm as a humans.

No he couldn't walk on walls or ceilings. He couldn't move objects at certain distances or set anything or anyone into flames. He couldn't phase through walls or anything solid. He slept, acted, and lived like a normal human, but of course with a few cases to prove that he was still pure vampire.

Besides all of this, he looked like a human. But he lived long ago and watched or either endured suffering, which was why he was a cruel and heartless sadist.

But he was beginning to doubt it, because of _her_.

Being a callous beast he was, he _would_ leave Miku to have that nightmare, but what she was having wasn't the ordinary kind of children's nightmare. No, what Len saw was Miku shattering, her heart shattering.

Her mother left her for another man leaving her father to remarry only to be a gold-digging bitch. He saw Miku's father leave her at a foster home for her sakes and saw a beautiful brunette woman who adopted Miku.

_She was living a life with no love. _

Len was shaken by those words, as he saw a glistening tear slide from her closed eye. He stared long at her before reaching out and brushing away her tear.

Miku seemed to feel the warmth from his hand and sighed softly. Len saw her nightmare shift to a dream. He saw familiar Royal blue eyes invade her dream. They belonged to him. He suddenly saw himself in her dream.

He saw himself wrapping his arms around her, like a warm protective blanket that would protect her from anything that would harm her in the world.

How familiar and funny.

Len pulled away from her dream and stared at Miku, as she slept. Her soft breathing escaping from her lips reminded him how vulnerable she was.

Len took a glance at his alarm clock. Those red glowing numbers mocked him brutally. The numbers read eleven sixteen. His eyes shifted to Miku and slowly down to her neck.

Her neck was completely exposed and the damn moonlight was purposely illuminating on her neck. Len licked his lips quickly and let out a low growl. His patience was ever so slowly wearing thin.

When his patience disappeared, he would no longer hold back.

He's been without blood for a straight two weeks and three days. He needed to feed soon. The only way to create another vampire was if the vampire or vampires fed upon the blood of their opposite sex who had to be a virgin.

If you wanted that human to be your lover, or if a vampire and human fell in love they would go on with the procedure, but instead seal it will an exchange of blood through a kiss.

Len was sure enough that Miku was a virgin, but he couldn't drink her blood. He swiftly got up. Setting his jaw tightly, his neck strained and Len walked downstairs. He took out a key from around his neck and unlocked the door that led to his basement.

When he walked the steps of the basement, he felt the air shift from room temperature to cool. The blonde vampire walked up to a secret door that was hidden beneath a shelf of books and camouflaged as the wall itself.

He waved his hand over the hidden door and it opened. He stepped into the secret room that stored his blood packets. He preferred his blood to be warm so inside were heaters that kept the blood warm enough to quench his hungry.

He took a packet and stared long at it.

He needed to drink it, but did he really need it now? In that instant a picture of Miku's exposed neck flashed in his mind. Len grit his teeth and clenched the blood packet until it nearly burst. He gave a long and quiet sigh.

He had to, for his own good…and for Miku's safety. It made him laugh. He was even staring to care for her safety, but there was still no love.

Len silently drank the blood packet in a quick instant and threw it out.

When he returned up to his room he saw that Miku had gotten more comfortable in sleeping. He licked the corner of his lips that had a small drop of blood leaking and found himself staring at her neck once more.

Shaking his head Len calmed down and slid into his bed beside Miku. He was careful to not touch her.

Len knew that he was slowly breaking and becoming something else far from a vampire, because of Miku.

* * *

A/N: Len is just cruel and I love doing this fic, but remember Len does NOT love Miku...**yet**... ;)

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is just…never mind. Should I change this into an M rated fic? Please tell me.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Miku awoke to the feeling of great warmth engulfing her.

She yawned quietly and sat up. Feeling strange Miku pulled the blanket off her and swung her legs over the bed. She felt as if something was wrapping around her. Miku tried getting off, but something was tugging her back. Miku glanced down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her abdomen.

Flushing furiously Miku flung the arms off and shuffled away. Oh, that was right, Len had brought her to his bed and she must have fallen asleep.

As much as she hated to admit it, Len looked so harmless when he was sleeping. He looked so…innocent and these words didn't even match him. The sun light streamed in making a scene.

His hair was long and tousled. He slept rather messily with the blanket tangled around his body and his clothes all wrinkled. He only tied his hair up in school, but at home, his hair was down. Miku stupidly took note of that and thought he looked better with his hair down.

Miku found herself slowly walking up to the slumbering blonde. What if he really was human and all her thinking was just nonsense?

As she neared him she could notice his features. His lashes were almost as long as hers. Miku couldn't believe what she was doing. Bending down on her knees, Miku slowly reached out to his hand. She trembled, but it was alright, because he was asleep, right?

Miku wondered how his hands were now. Were they warm or were they cold?

Their finger tips nearly touched when Len's eyes snapped opened and he grabbed her wrist. Miku yelped in surprise, her heart thumping loudly. Len's smile was surprisingly warm and kind. It took away all the negative thoughts away from him.

It made Miku's eyes widen in shock.

He tugged on her and Miku shook her head, trying to pull her hand back.

"You could at least thank me for last night. I had to comfort you, who was crying and you finally fell asleep." Miku blushed in embarrassment and mumbled a thank you. Len smirked. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear that."

Miku glared and breathed in. "Thank you!" Len winced at her screech, but was satisfied.

"Well, you're welcome, but you didn't have to yell." The blonde laughed, as Miku began mumbling something under her breath. "But, I'm not letting you go."

"W-what, why?!" she remember why she hated him. He was so irritating. She wasn't some toy he could play with, she was a human being.

"There are some reasons, say, making sure you don't escape again." He propped himself up on his elbow and was resting his head upon his hand. Miku was annoyed by him. "Let's go check the news while making breakfast, but of course after washing up." She was surprised that Len wasn't teasing her yet, but she couldn't let her hopes get high.

She realized: why was she even here?

After coming downstairs, Miku saw that Len was in the kitchen making rice. Miku's phone rang and she rushed to it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Miku-chan, it's me. How are you?"_

"Oh hello, mother. We're doing fine. I'm just helping them cook breakfast right now."

_"Okay, that's good. The roads are starting to clear up, but school was canceled for today. I'm going to work and then I'll come pick you up after, okay?" _

Miku froze. Her mother was going to pick her up? No, she couldn't that meant…

_"Miku-chan, are you there?" _

"Huh, oh, sorry, yes."

_"Okay, goodbye."_

"Yes…goodbye."

Len heard the whole conversation. It was alright, he knew exactly what to do. "Hatsune-san, who was that?"

"Oh, um, i-it was my mother. Um, after breakfast, could - could you drop me off at Rin-chan's house." Miku tried ignoring Len's confused look.

"And why is that?" Len knew what she was talking about, but wanted to see her answer. Would she blurt it out or try to find some other answer. He wouldn't be surprised if she lied, because he knew the truth already.

Miku thinned her lips. It was no use lying to him. "My mother, she…she said she was going to come and pick me up after she gets off from work." Len stared blankly at her. He smiled.

"Of course I can, after all, we wouldn't want anyone to be suspicious now, would we?" Miku gave a quiet sigh of relief. "But," this caused her to swallow a knot in her throat. "We leave to her house not after breakfast, but an hour before your mother comes to pick you up." Len smirked as Miku shook. "I think it's safe to call them first, Kagamine-san's I mean."

Len had a point. Miku clutched her phone as she called for Rin.

_"Hello?"_

"Um, good morning, Rin-chan."

_"Miku-chan? W-why are you calling so early in the morning?" _

"Uh, I-I was wondering if I could…come over later, for an hour or so."

Rin seemed confused, but shrugged. _"Alright, but I have to ask my parents first."_ Miku gave a small reply back. _"Okay, so see you later."_

"Y-yeah,"

_"…Miku-chan?"_

"Yes?"

_"…Are - Are you feeling okay?" _

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

_"N-no, no reason. Bye." _

"Okay, bye." Miku sighed, but yelped, as she realized Len was standing beside her the whole time. He had a rather bored expression displayed on his face. "Um, she said it was okay." Len nodded.

"Well, let's get cooking." He smiled and Miku blushed. Breakfast wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it was strange for Len to be so quiet. "So, school's canceled for today." Miku just gave a dazed nod in reply. "It's quite warm today and your clothes should be done. But, let's go out for today, how about it?" Len was acting unusually different.

Miku didn't like either of him; rather she didn't like him at all, period. She knew she couldn't say no, because he would drag her anyways. Miku nodded, not saying a word, because she was afraid of what her voice would sound like. Len smiled.

"Good, we'll have fun." The way he said it didn't sound all too fun. Miku swallowed and didn't feel like eating anymore. Once they had finished off their breakfast, Miku changed into her school uniform and Len drove them to the mall. This was what he meant by going out?

Before Miku could refuse, she found herself being dragged into a store and Len just randomly grabbing clothes of the racks.

"Here, try all of these on." Len admittedly didn't know what he was doing himself. He was just spoiling her. Miku was about to complain, but said nothing and sighed in defeat. She looked at the handful of the clothes he gave her and groaned. Len sat patiently waiting and not bothering to flash smiles or even glance at women who purposely passed him.

Honestly, it was starting to get quite annoying. He heard the door open and Miku come out. He cringed a bit, but laughed. "That doesn't fit you at all. It's too…childish for you." Miku agreed with her flushed face. The next outfit, Len claimed it was too elegant for her. The upcoming one was too bland, too colorful, too frilly, too short, too Goth, too - Len stopped in his sentence and stared at Miku.

Miku wasn't dressed in anything particularly flashy or something to make her stand out, but it suited her perfectly. She was adorned in a summer white tank top with a blue zipped sweater that was rather made of thin material and transparent and a pair of black shorts.

She wore wedged heels and Len thought it was nearly perfection, if Miku knew how to walk in heels. Len smiled and gave a laugh. He surely was really different. Len decided to just give her a simpler pair of shoes so she wouldn't trip.

After buying the clothes and a few more others, they headed off to other stores. Len bought her shoes, jewelry, accessories and so much more. Miku wondered how he was able to buy her this much stuff when he was only a teacher. Earlier in Len's life he was a surgeon doctor and made a lot of money.

But he couldn't stay as a doctor for too long, because people would start to suspect. He worked for a doctor for five years, but never aged. Then he moved and took a few college classes once more and took his job as a teacher. All his previous jobs had been something big.

That explained as to why he had so much money in his account. And of course he also had a friend who worked at his bank who was also a vampire. Len would probably be considered a millionaire if he worked as a doctor again, but he couldn't. Once it came to lunch, Len took Miku to a cafe where they settled down.

Miku hated to admit it, but she did have some fun doing this shopping, even if it was with the one she suspected and hated.

She knew she was going to be stupid and ask something, because she was just like that. Len found her weak spots and no matter she was always vulnerable around Len. There was nothing that would ever protect Miku from Len.

"Kagamine-sensei, why are we doing this?" she didn't care anymore if she knew she was being an idiot for asking him something. She wanted to know the truth even if it hurt her. If it hurt her then it was her fault, but she wanted to hear it anyway.

Len slid his eyes to her and ignored others who stared at him.

"I would tell you, but I don't think you can handle it." A grin played on his lips, his eyes flickering with a dark flash. Miku knew he would say that. "But if you insist…it's was only to pass the time. If we stayed home you would regret it."

Miku glanced away, not surprised by his answer.

"I had some plans, say; some games if we did stay home." It wasn't undeniable that he was also a pervert, but he didn't mean it…did he? "But I think we're done for shopping now." Miku swallowed thickly at his smile.

She didn't like what time it was.

Len's eyes flashed mischievously as he checked the time on his watch. "What's this? It seems that we still have an hour until I drop you off at Kagamine-chan's house. But I don't want to bother them; let's go back shall we?" Miku nearly coughed and darted away.

Len wasn't surprised when they neared his car Miku tried getting away. He snatched her wrist and threw her into the car and going in along with her.

"What will you do if you run away?" Miku flinched at the sound of the car locking and the keybeing thrown in the front. "You can't escape and who will you run to asking for help? What if that person kidnaps and rapes you? I wouldn't do that to you, so be a good girl and stop trying to get away from me."

Len saw in her eyes that Miku doubted him.

She _really thought that Len would rape her. It pissed him off. He already told her he would never do that to her, but she still thought that he would do that to her._

Fine, if she really thought that he would do that, then he would. If Miku thought that he would really harm her in that way, then he would do it.

"If you keep thinking that I would rape you, then fine; _I will."_

"Wha—" Miku was cut off as she felt his lips brutally meet hers'. She trashed desperately and pushed. She kicked and hit and clawed at him.

No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't shove him away. Tears quickly streamed down her face, as she felt his hot tongue run over her mouth. Something wasn't right about this.

Miku knew he wouldn't do this, but she couldn't say she was right about it either. But he said if she thought he would rape her, and then he would do it. Len wasn't going to rape her because he wanted to; it was just because Miku thought he would rape her that he said that he was going to.

But it was still scary, it still scared her.

Len parted and dove to her neck. He was making a big mistake.

He hesitated and pulled away. Miku stopped crying. "K-Kagamine—"

"Shh, do not speak of this to anyone, because you knew I wasn't going to do it for real."

A sob escaped Miku's lips. She cried in relief, but it hurt so much. Was she actually expecting him to continue and rape her? Was she actually waiting for him to do that to her? Miku bit back another sob as Len released her.

He smiled. "Please forgive me for what I did to you." Miku was silent as she wiped away her tears. Len smirked as Miku stayed silent. He knew that Miku was waiting for him to act upon her.

_Maybe he should have continued on after all. _

. . .

They still had an hour until Len would drop her off at Rin's.

Even if it was only sixty minutes, Len could do so much to her within that time limit. She swallowed thickly and looked at her reflection of her tea that Len made for them earlier.

"I'm bored," Miku flinched at his words. "Let's play a game, yes?" Miku shook her head.

"N-no!" Len grinned depravedly. Miku drew away.

"We still have a long way to go. I promise to go easy on you." Then it hit her. She was almost rapped by this bastard and didn't do anything about. She could have reported it to the police. She was in her teachers' home letting him toy with her as he pleased.

She couldn't do anything about that.

He didn't even let her finish her sentence, as he placed his tea down. "Play fair, Hatsune-san. Let's start with a simple game of hide and seek, but with a twist. You are the prey and I am the predator. You have one minute to find a place to hide and I will come and try to find you—"

"Kagamine-sensei, this isn't—" Len cut her off easily.

"—the point of the game is to get back 'home' where you are safe, which is my bed. Once you get there without me catching you then you're safe and you win. However you cannot hide anywhere in my room and must move from your hiding spot to get your 'home'. But if I catch you, you will do as I say, just one command, and vice versa if you win."

Miku heart was hammering through her chest. "No, Kagamine-sensei this is inappropriate. I'm a student and you're my teacher, we can't do this!"

"But we're not in school, are we?"

Miku gasped. "Monster,"

"I'm not surprised." Len grinned widely that showed nothing, but wickedness. "Let the game begin. One…two…three—"

Miku placed her tea down and darted past him. Len chuckled, he would win anyhow, but it was fun playing fairly, especially since you were a vampire and could win any game. He continued to count.

Miku panted as she ran through the kitchen looking for a place to hide; the pantry. She walked into there, but it was bound to get her found. Miku ran up the stairs to the guest room where she had slept and hid inside the closet.

She called her breathing and held a hand over her mouth. Hearing Len shout that he was coming, Miku whimpered.

It was bloodcurdling.

"I'll get you, Hatsune-san, and I'll win." He was in her room?! Miku froze, as she heard Len looking around. It was strange, too strange that he didn't check the closet. Once he was out of the room and down the hall looking into the other room, Miku slowly emerged.

She took a few glances around, and then moved out of the room and towards Len's room.

As she was headed to his door, the devil himself came out from where he was looking and laughed. Miku screamed and sprinted down the stairs with Len right at her heel.

She ran for the basement door. Len stopped for a moment and sealed his lips.

Miku shut the door and looked around. She hid right under the stair case and waited for Len to come down. The door creaked opened making her shudder in fear.

"I know you're in here, Hatsune-san." Len grit his teeth and frantically searched the basement. He didn't want to tell Miku not to go down there or else she would really suspect him that he was hiding something in here.

When Len was looking somewhere and away from the stair case, Miku took this advantage and slowly crept to the stairs. Becoming too eager to get out, Len heard her footsteps and snapped around to see her half way up the stairs.

Miku rushed up and made a quick turn to the stairs and towards Len's room. He growled with delight and ran right after her.

He expected to see her in his room when he barged in, but she wasn't even on the bed. Len heard shuffling in the next room. Pursing his lips, Len headed to the room and opened the door. He took as little as a quick glance, and then headed back out.

Miku crawled out from under the bed and looked out at the door that was ajar.

Len was looking into another again. Miku swallowed and barged out. Len was confused as to why she didn't just go to the bed and instead hide. He was startled by the slam and ran out to see Miku opening his door.

In a second, Len was at her and grabbing her ankle. He smirked, but it faded away when he saw her gripping the edge of his mattress. That meant she was safe.

He chuckled as he released her ankle.

"Well played, Hatsune-san. I'm surprised that you actually won, but then again I shouldn't underestimate you." Standing up, Len dusted himself off and helped Miku up. "I will give you as promised, a command from you. So what will it be?"

That was right. She forgot about the deal. If either of them won, then the winner would command the other to their desire. But Miku didn't have anything she really wanted…except…

"Take me to Rin-chan's house."

Len wasn't surprised by her wish. Shaking his head and giving a laugh he crossed his arms. "Why am I not surprised by that?" Miku flinched. "I did promise to do as you wish, but…"

"You can't back on your word!"

"I know that. It wouldn't be fair, but I still have many other games. Command some other wish."

Miku shook her head. She wouldn't let him do this.

"Fine, I'll make a deal. Play all my games and if you manage to win at all of them, then I'll leave you alone at school and I'll leave your life. You won't even see me anymore except at school and I won't do anything to you, but just treat you like the other students, okay?"

Miku's heart thudded in her chest. She nodded without hesitation and Len flashed a grin.

"Excellent,"

When the next game was explained, Miku did not doubt that these were suggestive game that Len was playing on purpose. Miku was blind-folded and she was forced to correctly guess each object that was brushed on her skin.

She shuddered as she felt something cold being pressed to her lip, then her neck. Len chuckled as she squirmed. He forced her to sit down on the couch while he was going about, pressing the objects on her skin.

The cold object left a wet and cold droplet of water. It was easy what it was. Miku parted her lips to answer, but Len purposely ran the object on the side of her hip that was revealed. Miku shrieked and pushed away his hand.

"I-it's an ice, an ice!" Miku held back a scream as Len lightly touched it to her lips once more before laughing and saying she was correct. Next she guessed a feather as Len grazed it on her collarbone. Miku fidgeted and settled into her seat to clam herself. This was far from over and Miku was getting her hopes high for nothing.

The following objects were silk, thread, tissue, a flower petal, a cotton ball, a hand warmer and so many more.

Miku had won it easily, _too easily. It seemed as if Len made it easy for her._

She refused to play the next game, but had to. Miku was forced to take off her school sweater. Len lifted up her shirt from the back and began to write words on her back using his finger instead. Miku had to guess what he was writing.

Len didn't even tell her what her punishment was if she guessed wrong; it made it even worse for her.

Miku trembled as she felt his finger glide across her skin.

M: his finger stroked her skin.

O: she felt the circle of it.

U: Len's nail scratched lightly on her skin.

S: his writing was getting lower on her back.

E: Miku arched and bit her tongue.

She grit her teeth. Len was doing this on purpose. Realizing what he had written, Miku herself weaken as if he insulted her. "Mouse,"

Len smiled. Another word: Timid, Weak, Tremble, Beast, and so much more. Miku thought she was going to lose it. She had enough of this. Glancing at the time, she nearly screamed. It was no where near close to dropping her off at Rin's.

"We're not over yet, Hatsune-san," Miku hugged her legs close to her chest and shut her eyes tight. Len frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hatsune-san," she just wished she wasn't here. Why did it have to be her, why did she have to be the one Len wanted to torment?

Len did have a kind heart, but the key word was _he did_. That was before was a vampire. Just because he was a vampire that didn't mean he couldn't have a heart. The blonde vampire tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't think that I would have a heart would you?" Miku would never believe he had a heart, but what if he showed her that he didn't want anyone else to have her? What if he showed her that he did care for her safety? What if he showed her that he really didn't want to hurt her?

Tears welled up in her eyes, feeling him grab both her wrist and pull her to him. She felt her back meet with his chest and she felt warmth.

His hands held tightly to her wrists, making an escape impossible. Miku was confused.

"Kagamine-sensei?"

Len felt a strong urge in him that he wanted to protect her no matter what.

"You win,"

"W-what?"

"Get ready, I'm dropping you off Kagamine-san's house." Something didn't feel right.

"You have to let go of me."

Len's heart skipped a beat at those words. What if he held onto her and kept her with him? What if he loved her and never let her go? What if he had to let her go? He released her and sat there watching her go to the guest room to get her things.

Miku heart was beating rapidly. Why did he do that? She bit her lip in confusion and something else, something far from hatred...

A trickle of blood dribbled down her lip and Miku hadn't noticed.

Len stiffened when he could pick out that all too familiar smell of copper and metallic. Did Miku hurt herself? He slumped into his chair and gripped tightly onto the cloth until it tore. Grunting, Len tried calming himself as the blood became stronger. It was the only thing he could smell right now. he felt like he was drowning in a sea of blood.

"Calm down Len, calm down." He bite his lip as he could picture himself drinking the blood from Miku - no, he needed to calm himself. For goodness sakes he already had his meal just the other night. He needed to distract himself before he hurt Miku; before he exposed himself; before he... "Dammit, Hatsune-san!"

Miku was startled as she heard Len yell her name. She ran to the door to open it, but Len was already there slamming it open. Miku gasped and fell back.

Wasn't he just down stairs; how was he able to get to her room so fast?!

"Kagamine-sensei, what's wrong—" before she could finish her sentence, Len attacked her. She yelped out in shock.

Len spotted where the blood was coming from: her lip. She must have bitten it earlier, because of his action. He couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted to taste her blood; he _needed_ to taste her blood.

There was no turning back now. Once he had another taste of her blood, there was no regrets.

Miku felt his lips crash onto her's. Her eyes widen, feeling his tongue lick away the blood. With Len holding them closely to one another and trapping her, she had no where to go. Her words were stifled from the bloody kiss.

She could feel his tongue frantically lap up the blood and her lip where she bit. She felt him sucking her lip and the blood being drawn. She blushed furiously and struggled as their lips grind against each other harshly. He was searching for something; he was searching for more blood.

Her lips began to hurt as he fiercely kissed her, pulling her head back to get more entrance into her mouth. They stumbled onto the bed, while Miku was desperately pulling at his shirt.

This wasn't the kind of kiss she wanted when she had a boyfriend, she wanted a gentle and tender kiss. This kiss was far from what she wanted.

Len wasn't able to pull himself away. Her blood was drawing him in. It was beyond words he could even describe. He had tasted her blood before, but with this amount of blood, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. It was more than delicious, it was more than appetizing, it was like a drug; it was like an addiction. There was no possible way that Len could break off.

He didn't want anyone else to have her, but not just because of her blood, but because he needed to keep her safe from others. If she got into the hands of someone else, they would drain her of her blood, or even worse, make her their mate.

Miku's blood was just that important, because Len could feel his powers become fresh just as if he was becoming more stronger. He wouldn't let her go, no matter how much she pushed him away.

Miku shoved him away briefly just enough to see his red glowing eyes. She froze.

"Kagamine...sensei..." This wasn't a dream.

Her lips felt bruised. She touched a light finger to her injured lips and felt that there was no more blood. It was just a simple cut now. Len swallowed thickly in guilt.

"I'm sorry Hatsune-san,"

"What—" Len placed a hand over her eyes and brought their lips dangerously close to one another. This felt so familiar as Miku felt her breath being sucked away, leaving her breathless. Her body was limp and her arms slid off from Len's shirt. Slumber settled into her mind and Len pulled away.

He gently touched his index and middle finger to her temple and erased the memory.

Len looked down at her. He shook in anger and punched the head board of the bed. The pain was ignored.

"Dammit," his voice was full of venom. "Dammit!" Why didn't he restrain himself; why couldn't just hold back for a second. If he could have held himself down then this would never happen.

But it was too late for second thoughts; it was too late to turn back; it was too late for apologizing. Len knew he shouldn't have done this, but it was just so irresistible. He would never be able to hold himself back, but it was stupid for blaming Miku. She was just a normal human girl who had blood that no one could stay away from.

Len pulled away and looked at Miku. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her awake.

Miku stirred and fluttered her eyes open.

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted." The bluntness in his voice was barely convincing, making Miku frown. She touched a finger to her lips which oddly felt sore.

"Was my blood pressure high again?" Len lazily shifted his eyes down to her and reached out a hand. She flinched and felt his cool hands touch her lips. She felt his finger stroke her lips and winced when he touched the the injury on her lips.

"Be careful next time, Hatsune-san. I came into your room and you fell, biting your lip." Len seemed to be angry and cold towards her. That was strange.

"Sorry, Kagamine-sensei." He ignored her mumble.

"Well, you won and now I'm taking you to Kagamine-san's house. As promised, I'll leave you alone at school and stay out of your life." Miku wanted to be happy that he was going to get out of her hair, but...it wasn't as satisfying as she thought. There was a strange feeling inside her, it was burning her.

It was strange because it hurt knowing that Len wouldn't be in her life anymore...

. . .

Through out the ride Miku had stayed silent and strangely, as did Len.

When she gave Len the address, Len pulled up to the drive way. Miku hesitantly got out of the car. She froze as she shut the door staring into the window. Len didn't even spare her a glance. She felt pain pierce her heart. Miku parted her lips, but nothing came out.

"Thank you, Kagamine-sensei." He gave a nod and backed away. She watched his car drive away. She grit her teeth feeling angry at him. Why was he acting so cold towards her. Miku pushed away the thought and went up to Rin's house. Suddenly something struck her. She was still in her uniform.

Rin came to the door and smiled, but it faltered. "Why are you in your uniform?"

Shock ran through her. "Um, I...my mom and I slept at a motel yesterday because our streets were closed." Miku wasn't a good liar, but she seemed to buy it easily. "I - I just wanted to visit you for today while my mom goes off to work." She smiled weakly and Rin just returned the smile.

She had forgotten to change into the clothes that Len had bought her, because she had fainted. They were running late and Len told her to just forget about it and make up a lie why she was in her uniform.

Before Miku entered into the house, she glanced back to where Len drove off to.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others so far, but I hope you like it longer, because I will make some few chapters lengthy. Len's sulking after what he did to Miku, because he was stupid and feels guilty...he does have a kind heart for her T^T

Thanks for reading and please review!

Mizuki


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I decided to change it to M, and whaddya know? M in this chap for lemon, so watch out.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Miku sighed inwardly.

Two days had passed since she had slept over Len's house. When she went to school the next day Len didn't even give her a look. As a matter of fact he didn't even look at her at all. It was as if she was invisible. Throughout the day he was smiling all about, but never paying Miku attention.

Miku felt angry for some strange reason. The way he was acting towards Lenka and her group of friends was just like how he did to Miku. She hated this man.

Wasn't she supposed to be happy that he wasn't paying her attention? That was what she wanted from the beginning. Miku felt sick to her stomach. When lunch came Miku felt like she was going to vomit. Something strange was going on.

Rin was saying something for one second then another second Miku was collapsing to Rin's arms.

The class erupted into a frenzy, but what did Len do? Did he dart over to her to help her to the infirmary?

_He didn't do anything, but watch._

Rin glared icily at Len and yelled at him as she carried Miku to the infirmary. "How could you just let her faint like that?! You, as a teacher are supposed to care for their students. _You're_ responsible for them." Len smirked and Rin nearly slapped him.

"Oh, and just the other day you didn't want me to be involved with Hatsune-san."

"What did you do to her?" She completely ignored his point that he proved right. His eyes read: 'I told you so.'

"Nothing, she and I just made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Each minute Rin was growing furious.

"Oh, just a simple deal. If she answered my questions then I'll leave her alone throughout school and her life." Len's eyes grew dark and there was silence in the room. It was lunch and there were no students in the classroom. It was empty, except Rin and Len.

The door was locked and Rin growled. She was never the person that would bottle up her feelings. She wasn't very good at thinking before she spoke and she definitely wasn't great at controlling her temper. But she knew that if she were to hit Len right now, it would mean being expelled and risking the safety of Miku.

Sure she cared about herself, but Miku was like a sister to her. And she wouldn't let anything happen to her, nothing at all. She just cared for her that much that Len thought it was so interesting.

"Fine," she hissed out with thick menace and danger, "as long as you didn't do anything to her." Before she left, Rin stopped in her tracks, but didn't face Len. "If you do anything to harm Miku-chan, then I swear you'll regret ever coming to this school and involving in Miku-chan's life."

Len couldn't help, but smile darkly. So, Rin cared for Miku that much that she was even able to risk her own life for her? Interesting, very interesting indeed.

He knew exactly what he was doing and he was intending to keep it that way.

Taking off his reading glasses, Len stood and casually walked over to the infirmary. Last Thursday Len took her home and she was stuck with him until Friday. So he discovered that Miku's mother worked even on the weekends. Len didn't doubt that Miku stayed cooped up in her room all Saturday and Sunday.

Today was Monday and he was ready to keep away from Miku until she was the one who confronted him instead.

He couldn't wait until he saw her face after telling her his plan. He outsmarted her, but Len was shocked that Miku knew he was making the games purposely easy on her.

He came into the infirmary and roamed his eyes over Miku's sleeping body. She was having another nightmare, and this time Len was actually the bad guy in it like he was supposed to be. He smirked, but it wiped away when the nurse noticed that he was in here.

"Oh, Kagamine-sensei,"

"Good afternoon. I came to check upon Hatsune-san. Is she doing well?"

"Yes, she just needs some rest and wasn't eating well. I will soon bring her a tray of food when she wakes up."

"Good, make sure she stays in bed and doesn't leave. I'll be on my way then." He smiled gently and the nurse flushed before going into the storage room in the back. Once the door shut, Len made his way over to Miku.

A smirk returned to his lips, curving up in a darkly manner. He placed a hand onto her temple.

He could see her dream.

_There he was chasing after her._

Len twitched his index finger and Miku tripped. Shakily Len slightly shifted his finger and then he could see himself pounce onto Miku and rip away her collar.

A harsh breath left Len's lips when he controlled her dream.

_He heard Miku whimper when the vampire of himself in her dream bite into her neck and began to suck the life from her leaving her lying cold on the ground._

Tears leaked from Miku's closed eyes and Len could feel them on his fingers. They were warm and caused Len to grunt as his finger twitched and tremble slightly. He was cruel, but could he go further and make her nightmare where it haunted her endlessly?

There was no hesitation to this question: yes.

Len bite his lips until it hurt as his fingers tweaked and lightly touch her temple. A weak and disturbed smile curled into his lips as if he was in pain. Len could do this. He was going to make her nightmare worse. His attention flicked on and off to her dream and back to Miku.

_In her dream he could see himself laugh manically as blood sputter from his lips._

Was Len actually going to have himself in Miku's dream hurt her in this nightmare?

He suddenly looked into Miku's enclosed eyes as tears streamed from her tightly shut eyes. He let out a ragged and harsh breath as if he just surfaced from water after being under the sea for an unbearable time.

He sharply pulled his hands away and cursed at him. He wasn't able to do it. Len growled and glared at Miku as if it was her fault. But something else came into his mind. Sweat trickled down his scalp and his breath came out from his lips roughly. He placed his fingers back to her temple and changed the dream.

_There in her dream Miku was being held by him. They were in his room in his house with the windows and doors tightly locked and shut. It was dark. The blinds were slightly opened letting a few rays of the moonlight. Len apologized to Miku in her dream._

_She looked uneasy, but suddenly their lips crashed together. He saw as Miku was laid on the bed by himself. Miku resisted, but he reassured her that he wouldn't hurt her anymore. Then Miku gave in._

His fingers twitched slightly once more and he controlled it.

_Len began to undress her and he himself at the same time. He kissed her passionately and gently caressed her skin. He made his way of making hot trails of kisses down her jaw and to the side of her neck. There he carefully clamped upon her neck and held it there, sucking the skin until he made a mark._

Len grunted slightly as he held his shaking fingers to her temple. He decided to make this dream so strong where Miku could literally feel it during her sleep. He smirked uneasily as he continued on with the dream.

Miku let out a whimper and Len could hear it.

_He then went to her ear and nibbled it. He licked and whispered words into her ear. His hot breath gusted into the shell of her ear making it moist. Miku shuddered and it pleased Len at her reaction. He let his hands and finger drag from her shoulder, down her breast, her stomach, abdomen, and finally the place that made her grip her hands onto his bed sheets._

_She begged and tried holding away his hand, but Len placed a warm kiss on her lips and said, "I won't hurt you anymore; I'll only make you feel good." Miku gasped when his finger brushed against that small bit of flesh down there._

_She felt a wave of pleasure suffuse in her and shudder. Len took this chance to slip his tongue in and kiss her deeply with love. Miku's words died away and she grunted slightly as his finger pressed on that flesh again._

_She felt her head being pressed into the pillow as Len twisted his head and kissed her. Their teeth knocked and tongues swept against one another. Their lips clamped and smacked as saliva dribbled and coated them, making the kiss wet. He nibbled and sucked on her lips and tongues while making circular motions on that flesh._

_Miku let a whimper out as his finger rubbed the outside of her folds. He could feel the wetness of her fluids flow out and coat his fingers. Then without warning he slipped a finger in._

_Surprised by the action and strange feelings, Miku gasped and let out a small scream. She held him tighter to her as her legs twitched close. His finger moved in and out slowly, then gradually picking up pace where Miku began to hold her breath and let out cries._

_She was taken by surprise once more when she felt another finger. Her legs had snapped shut, feeling her hip buck and a strange, but pleasurable feeling in her. Len placed her legs beside his hips, making sure they wouldn't close as his fingers pumped deeper and faster._

_Right when her burning became so strong, his fingers were taken out. Miku was confused as Len pulled away from her, but she squealed out when his mouth clamped on her._

_She felt his tongue flick on her flesh and shut her eyes tight. Her panting was loud and moans escaped. Miku felt embarrassed to see Len doing this to her. She covered her face with her arms while Len licked and tickled her with his tongue._

_She yelped out when his tongue went in her._

_"Ah!"_

_Len twisted his head inserting his tongue deeper. She could feel his lips pull up into a smirk when he bit onto the bit of flesh and Miku screamed out, arching her back. It was that moment when his mouth clamped onto her wholly that he felt her fluids pour into his mouth._

_Miku let out a breath from the feeling of climaxing. Her vision was blinded for a moment of floating white dots like a head rush, and then it was gone._

_The minutes spent caressing, grouping, and smacking lips were overwhelming and agonizingly long._

_Before Miku could do anything Len poised above her and looked down straight into Miku eyes. They were both completely bare. They hair was tousled from rolling and gripping onto each other. Sweat glistened on their skin and the hot air steamed around them._

_Len just stood there on top of her for a moment. Miku stared back up, the panting from the both of them was filling her ears. Her rapidly beating heart skipped a beat as she realized the position. With her legs beside Len's hips, he could simply enter in..._

_Miku's intake of breath was sharp as her knuckles turned paper white as they clutched the bed sheets very tightly. Her clench was so tight that her sweat soaked through the cloth and her fingers hurt. Miku thought she could feel her nails dig through the bed material and cut her palms, but that was just her imagination._

_Her breathing became labored as Len continued to stare down at her with a blank face, but deep desire darting in his eyes. With both their heart rushing and hammering against their chests, Len placed his trembling hands beside Miku's head and gripped the bed sheet along with Miku. _

_He seemed just as nervous as she was, scared even._

_His breath was shaking as Len licked his lips quickly. This wait seemed to last for an eternity, but finally the wait was gone as Len slipped in her. The pressure and feeling left the two completely breathless._

_She was tight and very warm._

_Miku could feel him settle in her and let out a harsh breath. Len seemed to feel faint as he fell to his elbows and dug his face into her neck. Miku let her grip of the bed sheets go and slowly held his shoulder blades. Her fingers hurt from clenching so hard, but the knotting burning in her abdomen was overpowering._

_She could feel his tense muscles twitching slightly and the sweat on his skin._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, still feeling his thickness throbbing in her. He was in deep and she wasn't surprised that it was hurting as how she thought._

_Len's breathing was ragged. He breathed in and lifted himself up looking into Miku's eyes with such a face of emotion. It was such a tender smile with sad eyes. Miku's throat hitched in her throat and a whimper escaped her lips as he moved._

_He knew it was hurting her, and he immediately stopped._

_He didn't want to glance, but did anyway. His throat was thick and couldn't breathe as the sight of blood leaked from below. It hurt and blood was there. He became worried and stopped._

_"Miku-chan," he looked into her eyes for a moment and then slowly shifted them to below where they connected. Miku followed his gaze and Miku looked horrified. She quickly looked away and felt sick to the stomach immediately. "We should stop."_

_Miku hesitated and bite her lip. No, she didn't want to stop. "No," her voice was quiet that Len thinned is lips._

_"Tell me when to stop, okay?" Len's hands clenched the bed sheets besides Miku's head and leaned in, kissing her once more. This kiss was gentle and loving. He lingered their lips for a moment then broke off. Miku nodded. He didn't ask if she was ready, because it would make her more frightened._

_Len slowly began to move. The sensation was strange, but felt good at the same time. No sooner he steadily moved, their breathing growing heavier once again._

_Miku half whimpered and half gasped when Len quickly thrust in her for a second, but went back to that steady rhythm. Their hips collided and thighs slapped. Len was teasing her. He would go to a rhythm then suddenly plunge into her a bit sharper._

_When Miku suddenly thought that this wasn't enough for pleasure anymore she gritted her teeth and whispered her want. "F-faster,"_

_Len nearly froze at her say, but chuckled. He did so anyway._

_His pace became faster and Miku braced herself. Len drove in and out of her and each time with a more stronger and pleasurable thrust. Before Miku could comprehend, the speed had gotten much faster where grunts were heard, gasps, and cries._

_The knot inside Miku had tightened and burned desperately. Len felt the same as well and clenched his jaw. He gave a few more harsh plunges that were deeper each time and finally they—_

Miku gasped and shot out of the infirmary bed. Sweat made her uniform stick tightly to her skin and the blanket was tangled around her body. She rubbed her face with her hands over and over again.

What did she just dream about?

Miku felt sick to her stomach and felt a headache coming on. She was in denial. That wasn't her dream - no, it couldn't have been. She whimpered shutting her eyes and breathing heavily. Her legs closed as she could feel moisture between them.

A sob escaped her lips as hot and endless tears poured; she wept.

Len was nearly gasping as he leaned against the wall beside the infirmary door. He was never a great dream controller. This was one of his weak spots. Even if he was a very powerful vampire, he still had some flaws. Even the greatest vampires had their weaknesses.

Len ran a hand through his hair and sighed. What he did was what he planned for. A smirk made its way to his lips and walked, almost falling and supporting himself on the wall, but managing.

That was it for today; he needed to recover and rest.

. . .

The following day Miku nearly wanted to stay home instead.

When she came into the room girls were surrounding Len. He glanced over at her as she entered and Miku shifted away her gaze immediately. She couldn't face him after that dream...

Len pursed his lips, pretending to feel confused about her behavior. He continued to talk with the girls.

Miku felt her heart thudding in her chest and could feel light head once more. She couldn't handle being in the same room as him anymore. Not after this dream. This was probably worse than nearly being raped by him. Miku bite her lip.

No - she had to calm down. She would appear suspicious if she...avoided him. That was it. She needed to avoid him at all cost. It didn't matter if he ignored her just because she won his games. Miku won fair and square. Having him being away from her was the best and Miku was actually glad instead of disappointed.

When lunch came Rin decided to have them eat up at the roof.

"Hey Miku-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Rin stayed silent for a moment, watching Miku eat her lunch. She gave a sad look at her and turned her head away.

"Kagamine-sensei is dangerous; I want you to stay away from him." Rin didn't bother looking at her reaction, she knew what it was.

Miku froze, staring at her friend in confusion and bewilderment. Rin didn't know what she went through with Len, nothing at all. She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I know,"

Rin looked back at Miku. She seemed to look dazed. The blonde frowned and wrapped her arms around Miku's delicate shoulders. They sat there for a second, minute, half an hour that felt like an eternity. Miku lost her appetite. She couldn't eat anymore.

"If you're having trouble, then just come to me. As your friend, I have to help you and make sure you keep your sanity." Rin grinned slightly as Miku giggled. "Just don't go around doing something stupid, okay?"

"Yes, mom,"

Rin laughed along with Miku. How long has it been since Rin saw her joke and laugh like this?

Len stood at the roof door staring at Miku. He narrowed his eyes and turned back. That Rin was suspicious, very suspicious. There was a theory that she may have been bisexual and love Miku and men, or maybe she was another vampire - no, if she was a vampire then Len could have picked it out from the beginning.

Rin may have just been overprotective of her. That meant he couldn't get any closer to Miku anymore.

He smirked. After that dream incident, he could see Miku avoid him. He could easily draw her back in like a fish. He could make Miku jealous and then she would go back to him.

Finally as the day ended Miku never felt happier.

Len was out of her life and she was beginning to feel like herself now. Miku and Rin laughed as they gathered their things and waited until the bell rang. Once it did, students hurriedly rushed out of the classroom. Rin said she had to go and get her P.E. clothes so she left.

Miku walked out the door and took her time walking as others rushed to get home. By the time she had turned the corner, the majority of the students left. Realizing she had forgotten something she ran back to the classroom to fetch her notebook and ran back towards the shoe lockers.

The hall was already empty and when she turned the corner once again Miku collided with someone.

She thought it was Rin, but when she looked up to apologize, her words died away in her throat, sticking there and nearly choking her. Her blood ran cold and she grew stiff, as Len winced and sat up.

Miku shuffled away as Len sat there staring at her with an apathetic look, yet so dangerous at the same time.

She stood and bowed lowly, making sure she couldn't see his face. "I-I'm very sorry that I ran into you, Kagamine-sensei!" With that she took off running. Len still sat there and slowly a smirk made its way to his lips.

He felt the fear that was emitting from her; it was strong. He glanced at the notebook that was on the floor.

Hatsune Miku.

The name was in fine print and Len chuckled as he could still here her running footsteps. "What a clumsy girl, she dropped her notebook. Whatever shall I do?" He simply picked it up and held it. "I should return it to her..."

A dark shadow fell over his eyes as a dangerous smile played on his lips.

. . .

"The preterit tense of swim in English is...?"

"Oyoida." The class answered.

"Good." With a book in his hand, Len walked around the classroom. As he walked passed girls they giggled, blushed or smiled up at him. He returned the smile. Beneath his class book was Miku's notebook. "What is the preterit form of 'I swam' in English?"

"Watashi wa oyoida."

"The preterit form of 'You swam'?" Len glanced up from above the rims of his glasses to see Miku writing notes.

"Anata ga oyoida."

"The preterit form of 'He or she and you, formal form, swam'?"

"Kare matawa kanojo wa, anata ga seishikina oyoida."

"The preterit of 'We swam'?"

"Watashitachi wa oyoide ita."

"And finally last but not least, the preterit of 'They and you all swam'?"

"Karera wa oyoida. Anata wa subete oyoida."

"Very good." Len walked over to Miku's desk and looked upon the notes she was writing. Miku tensed, but continued to write, her head bowed lowly. "Hatsune-san, please give me a sentence with the verb, swim." He simply lifted his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose and looked apathetically down at Miku.

She bit her lip, but slowly breathed out. "Watashi wa kinō pūru de oyoida."

Len titled his head and came up from behind Miku. The rest of the students weren't looking. "Good," his eyelids lowered as he reached from behind and slipped the notebook in front of Miku's chest. They dropped into her hands and Miku startlingly caught it. "Very good." His words ran through her head as he whispered them into her ear.

Miku shuddered and didn't say anything as Len slid his hand to her shoulder and squeezed it. He stood back up. "Now then," as he walked on he quickly peered over his shoulder to see Miku as she sat there, frozen with shock and disgust.

He hid a smirk.

As the class continued on Len glanced at Miku from time to time. Not once did she look at him. Len couldn't help, but laugh at that. As the end of the day finally came Miku sat there in her desk. The bell rang and the students left. Miku slumped back in her seat as she was dazed for a moment.

She looked at her notebook and a note fell.

Miku hesitantly picked it up. She skimmed over it, but finally opened the note and read it.

_Kinō anata ga watashi ni hashitta toki, anata no nōtobukku o otoshita. Watashi wa shinshi no yō ni anata ni sore o modosu koto ni shimashita. Fushin'na minakute mo nantoka shite watashi ni kansha shitanara, sore wa tekisetsudearou... _

_Kagamine Len_

_'Yesterday when you ran into me you dropped your notebook. I decided to return it back to you like a gentleman. It would be appropriate if you thanked me somehow without looking suspicious..._

_Kagamine Len.'_

Miku grit her teeth and tightly clutched her paper until it crumpled.

* * *

A/N: Ahem...Len is a complete b-tard. So then here are the dates:

Thursday: Len messed with Miku and decided to bring her home.  
Friday: School was canceled and they stayed at Len's house. He dropped Miku off at Rin's.  
Saturday and Sunday: Miku stayed home feeling sick about staying at Len's house.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were all the days used in this chapter. So now we got the days all settled.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


End file.
